Blood hand
by lechoc12
Summary: A story where Natsu is born as a dragon but stolen by a king who are Lucy's ancestors. Their lives start off painful but they soon find each other and begin to feel joy and soon alot more. Contains cussing, lemons and some other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm staring this new fic, it is a nalu even though these first few chapters wont have some but it will build up to it, I'm hoping to make this good, also I don't own fairy tail or its characters so don't sue me because I don't have the money**

"Destroy the intruders!" Yells a giant red fire dragon as he stands on top of a cliff overlooking a long valley. The dragon King Igneel leads his fellow fire dragons into battle as an army of humans swarm the outskirts of his volcano home lands. "Do not let the humans enter the nest!" He roars as he sends a wave of fire upon the first of the ranks to come into his fires range. The millions of humans marching through the valley and up the slope to the fire dragons mountains were dressed in heat resistant armor and weapons the were claimed to be able to pierce the scales of a dragon, unfortunately for them both claims were proven false as the first few rows soldiers were reduced to melted and burning puddles of human remains. At seeing those events the human King ordered the full scale charge of all his men, the King by the name of King Jude was not interested in slaying the dragons, he was interested in the dragon eggs hidden deep in the dragons cave. "Archers! Ready steel arrows and fire at their eyes, infantry charge in the attack their legs as they land, wizards shoot them out of the sky so the infantry can attack!" he yells orders. "These fools come to my kingdom expecting to conquer it! Show them the strength of the dragons!" Igneel roars as several of his warrior dragons decend upon the emerging battalions of human soldiers. Upon seeing the dragons forces nearing the army the wizards fire their magic at them expecting to shoot them down only to be crushed under the talons of the landing dragons and to be blown away by the mere pressure of their decent. "Infantry attack!" yells King Judas as he charges to meet the dragons in battle. The foot soldiers swing their swords and fire their arrows only to be deflected and repelled by the dragons scales. The dragons seeing them as a nuisance swing their tails to sweep their flanks and use their jaws and claws to shred apart their enemies.

"My Lord!" yells one of the generals of the king, "our weapons are ineffective against the beasts! We must use the magic cannons if we are to injure them!" he says desperately hoping to convince the king to use their strongest weapons. "Yes general you may be right, it would also get the beasts attention while our stealth force undergo their mission," the king concludes, "Let us make haste! Prepare the Jupiter cannons!" the king yells, "keep advancing towards the mountains! Archers blind those beasts!"

Igneel watches over the battle as his dragons seem to be easily destroying the enemies forces, 'The fools dared attack us and this is the cost of their ill-fated choices' he thinks to himself.

"My Lord the cannons are ready to fire at your command!" yells the general as a fire dragons fire breath set another 40 men to burn to death. "Fire at the dragons! Shoot them down!" Yells the king as he readys his sword for the continuing battle.

Igneel watches as the humans bring in large cannons from their rear that seem to be charging to fire, he feels a massive amount of magic power gathering in each of the cannons. "Destroy their weapons! They are a threat to the nest!" Igneel orders his dragons.

As one of the dragons moves first towards the nearest cannon he hears their king yelling to fire at them, suddenly he sees a giant flash of light from the cannon and is knocked back strongly seemingly knocked out by the impact. "Raegon!" Igneel yells as he sees one of his oldest friends struck down by the devastating weapon.

The humans watched as the ray of magic energy struck the dragon and knocked it hundreds of feet to its back."The beast is down! Slay it and fire at the others!" The king yells to his men. Motivated by new morale and the increased chance of victory the army yells out and charges forward eager for victory.

"Reagon can you stand!?" Igneel yells worriedly. "Aw dammit Igneel quit your crying I'm fine you old fool!" the downed dragon roars back "this is no where near enough to end my miserable life," he continues as he stands back on his feet, unaware that his scales have been blown off where he was struck by the cannon on his chest. The king sees the vulnerability, "Men attack the dragons weakened chest!" he yells as his men follow his orders by attacking with swords and arrows at the exposed flesh. "RAAAHH!" yells the dragons as the weapons pierce and attack his skin spilling blood over the soldiers attacking him, "Get off me you fiends!" he yells as he swipes his claws at the humans killing his enemies as he flies off.

More Jupiter cannons fire and half hit their marks as other dragons are struck and attacked by the army. Though they are struck down the humans still can't seem to kill one as they keep losing more men when the dragons stand up again and continue the fight.

"Igneel," says Reagon as he lands by his king, "those cannons deliver a nasty bite, actually blew off my scales." He says as he examines the damage. "if I take a hit in the same place twice I might be in real trouble here." Igneel examines the wound and looks towards the cannons as the continue to fire. He thinks and finds an irregularity in the battle, though the humans charge which such numbers they don't seem to be advancing at all, instead they seem to be trying to hold the dragons here. Igneel turns and sniffs the air towards the mountain where the nest is and smells a foreign scent. "There is an intruder in the nest!" he yells, "Raegon, see to the destruction of these humans here! I must return to the nest!" Igneel roars as he flaps his wings in the direction of the nest.

In one of the many caves of the nest a pink dragon stands guard of her precious egg, "Don't you worry my child, mommy is right here, no need to be frightened my love," she says as she nuzzles her egg with her snout lovingly. She then picks up a scent of an intruder and hears the sound of human footsteps. "You humans!" She growls as a team of four humans enter the opening of her cave, "You come here with Ill will and are not welcome! Leave at once!" She says rising over her egg protectively.

The humans spread out and pull out weapons preparing for battle," Do you wish to anger me! The Queen of all fire dragons Embarios!?" She yells with authority. The humans charge forward aware of the dragons massive size and power. The dragon opens her jaws and fires bright pink fire at the charging enemies, of which only the slowest of them was caught and burned to a crisp. The others dashed around the room throwing sharp weapons at her eyes only to be deflected as she moved around and the projectiles hit her scales. The three in unison realized the blinding her by force will not work so they throw smoke bombs at her eyes which exploded and effectively clouded her vision. While blinded the three moved to her egg to attempt to take it. As the dragon swiped at the smoke bombs at her eyes the three lifted the egg and entered it into a pack put on the back of their fastest runner. As they finished and the smoke cloud completely filled the cave they ran for an escape. Before they could escape the cave a giant claw descended upon one of the humans crushing and tearing him open as the Queen charged in pursuit of the other two thieves. "Return my child!" she roars as she chases them down the mountain.

Igneel witnessed as his mate charged out of the cave in pursuit of the two humans of which one had a bag on his back. He decends at full speed to cut off the fleeing intruders but is unaware of a Jupiter cannon that has been aiming at him for some time.

The two humans continue to run down the mountain and prepare the gliders on their backs as they approach one of the many cliffs. As Embarios nears the two runners she notices her mate and the cannon that is aimed at him but pays it no mind knowing her mate can withstand the attack. As the two runners are finally prepped and hit the edge of the cliff to jump off. The first jumps with the egg on his back making his fall faster, the seconds jumps but is snatched into the Queen dragons jaws and devoured instantly. The Queen follows the man jumping down unfolding her giant pink wings as he opened his glider. The man realizing he is in the air with two very angry dragons realizes his only chance of escape is to have them collide and give him enough time to make an escape. As he makes his decent down the mountain Igneel flies into his path and hovers there ready to catch the intruder, his mate realizing what the human was doing saw ahead and remembered that the cannon was still aiming for Igneel and if the man would get get past Igneel then he would also be struck by the cannon and her child along with it. Instead she flapped her wings harder knowing every second would count. The human fired a flash bomb at Igneels face and once it detonated the light blinded the dragon long enough for the man to maneuver by. The man noticed to late that blinding the dragon also gave chance to the cannon to fix on the dragon and fire its deadly ray. "Igneel!" the Queen yelled as her mate finally regained his eyesight only to turn and see the consequences of his actions. The Queen was struck by the cannon on her back as she spread her wings to catch the blast from hitting the man with her unborn child, she let out a roar of pain as the ray broke her scales and damaged her skin. Unaware to both dragons another cannon was aiming for Embarios and fired instantly after the first shot, Igneel helpless to do anything watched as another ray flew towards his mate. He flapped as hard as he could hoping to take the powerful rays attack in place of his mate, but he could only watch as the ray pierced through the Queen's back and broke through her chest. A giant hole was left in her body as she slowly began to fall down to the earth, Igneels dived towards his mates falling body. "EMBAAARR!" he roars as he flaps harder to catch his loved one. As he catches her and slowly lowers her body to hot floor, he can't help but despair at the hole in her chest and the blood that now drips out of her jaws, the floor quickly becoming painted with the boiling hot blood escaping him mates body.

The man finally reaching the floor by King Judas showing him the egg, as the king approves he sends him toward a black wyvern that was held for just the occasion of escaping with the spoils. The man mounts the beast and takes off at full speed while the dragons are distracted with the cannons and the fall of their queen.

*Cough, cough* "Igneel my love.." the queen whispers out, "Embar I'm right here, I am at your side my Queen" Igneel says eyes threatening to spill tears.

"I-igneel..our child.. you must save .. our little one" she chokes out tears falling from her eyes. "You have to.. to..*cough cough*" she says coughing more blood. "I will bring back our child Embar, but you must rest, you must get better to be his mother!" Igneel says knowing there is no hope as tears begin rolling down his scales.

"Remember my darling.. t-teach him.. teach him love.. friendship and *cough*..c-courage.. and a good mate.." Igneel tears flow and other dragons bow as he watches his mates eyes begin to lose their glow.. "teach.. my little.. Nastu…"

 **150 YEARS LATER**

"Mr. Heartfellia sir!" a guard runs up to the fifth descendant of the crowned King Jude,"Yes what is it?" the man asks as the guard finally reaches him. "Sir, the egg seems to finally be hatching," the guard says excitedly, "Mrs. Heartfellia is already down in the caves, but I apologize sir, I know she is pregnant but she would simply not take no for an answer," the guard says hoping the man wouldn't be angry with him. "Haha yes she is always a stubborn one, well this is exciting news, I must head down there now or else she would bicker at me for years to come if I missed such an occasion." Judas Heartfellia the fifth said as he walked out of his study and into the hall. 'Oh dear, she always is a handful when it comes to things of life's he thinks to himself as he walks down the hall chuckling at his wifes antics.

Inside the caves uunder the mansion a 7 month pregnant Layla Heartfellia sat in a chair provided by the guards that were tasked with taking care of her every needs. She watched happily as the egg in front of her shook every few minutes but she also felt distressed. "Oh he better get down here in time, this is a very special occasion and if he should miss it, hmph" she said outloud as the guards and maids around her simply smiled at her, "My lady are you sure you should be down here?" a pink haired maid asked her ,"you as well carry something very special and should be very careful,"she continued. "I am more than positive that I should be down here Virgo, not just because a dragon is hatching but simply because it is a miracle of life and I would never want to miss something as beautiful as this, besides I know my darling Lucy doesn't want to miss this either" she said as she gently placed a hand on her round stomach. "Don't you mean Luke my dear?" Jude said as he entered the cave through a door that had a staircase leading up to the castle. "No dear it's Lucy, we've already discussed this remember." She said smiling as he place a hand on her stomach as well, "Oh yes, your "mothers intuition" as I remember you calling it," he said as he chuckled, "I still do not see how you can be so sure our child will be a girl," he says smiling. "Well I'm her mother so I ought to know what beautiful baby I carry," she says happily thinking that soon her baby will be born, at which also reminded her about the dragon also hatching as it kept shaking on its nest placed in the center of the cave.

"Dear the egg seems to be trembling does it not?" the woman asks her husband, "it's almost as if it's frightened," she says. Jude allows himself to frown as he recalls the events that brought the dragon to this cave all alone. He sighs as he regrets what his forefathers did to bring this dragon egg here. "I would not be surprised if the poor creature feels it is alone in this world, it shames me to think of what the First King Jude did to bring this poor dragon egg here all alone, especially since no one knows what happened to the dragons this little one may very be the last of its kind," he says ruefully. Layla now feeling heartbroken for the dragon goes to stand and walk towards the dragon egg, "She smiles sweetly at the unborn baby as she places a hand on its shell. "Do not worry little one, just like you, Lucy is still in her shell and when you both hatch you will be the best of friends," she says as Judas and all the others just watch with warm hearts. "Layla dear, our child will be born not hatch remember," the man says amused. "Oh hush, don't ruin the moment, besides I think Lucy agrees as well, she and him will be great friends" she says. "Him?" the King asks. Layla simply turns and smiles, "Mother intuition." At that moment the egg begins shaking, "Oh is it time!?" the Queen asks excited to see a miracle happen, but then notices that it is not just the egg that is shaking, and soon shouts and explosions are heard outside of the cave.

"Sir, we have intruders at the castle!" a guard reports. "AHHH!" guards shout as an explosion blow them away from the caves entrance. As the smoke clears there appears a small unit of about 50 men with weapons and some with spells at the ready. "Identify yourselves!" The king says as he steps in front of his wife and pulls out his sword from its sheath and his guards follow by forming ranks with swords and staffs at the ready. "We your highness are a private organization tasked with the duty of taking that there dragon egg," a man in a black cloak and a large sadistic smile says as he walks in front of his men. "Your task shall fail then, guards arrest them all!" the king yells out, "Yes sir!" They yell in unision as they charge forward. "Well guys looks like we're doing this the fun way!" the cloaked man says, "Kill them all!" he yells as his men charge and yell hysterically. "Five guards protect the egg, eight of you guard the Queen and the rest of you follow me into battle!" The King yells as he charges watches as both sides clash in bloody battle with both sides losing men, then one of the eight guards reach for her hand, "My Queen please follow us to safety," he says as he helps her walk and the others fend of any villains attempting to attack her. The cloaked man sees the small detail protecting the Queen 'hehe it should be fun to capture the pregnant Queen' he thinks to himself as he thinks of an even more horrible idea 'oh I wonder what the King would do if I had my way with his pregnant wife on this battlefield oh yes it would be great!' he thinks as his smile becomes larger. He then charges towards the group protecting the Queen, at this the Guard walking her notices his charge. "That heathen comes for the Queen!" he yells out, "Stop him at all costs!" he yells as the other men charge towards the villain. The cloak man himself pulls out a scythe and quickly cuts open the first 3 men spraying blood all on the floor. The other four charge him and slash at him as he dodged their every attack smiling all the way, "Haha too slow you idiots!" he yells as he cuts off their heads quickly and smiles as their bodies collapse behind him. Now only one guard stand between him and the Queen, "oh I wonder just how tight she is right now hehe" he says as he licks his lips at the Queen in which she visibly shivers. "You will not lay a hand on her highness!" the guard yells as he charges the man who simply side steps his attacks. The guard knowing he will die yells out to the Queen, "My lady you must flee!" he yells as he continues to slash at the man only to feel the scythe enter his body, "Run my Queen.." he says as blood pours from his mouth. Layla can only watch in horror as the man dies.

"Now your highness," the man says as he walks towards her, "how about we remove those bothersome clothes so I can lick you everywhere," he says evilly. Layla knows that if she runs he will only catch her, so instead of running away she moves as quickly as her pregnant body allows her to the center of the room where the eggs is and also where her husband is fighting a fierce battle. But just as begins to move the man jumps at her ready to rip off her clothes. "You're mine now your highness!" he yells just before he feels a foot kick his lower jaw sending him up into the air. Layla had closed her eyes but as she heard the man grunt in pain. She looked to see Virgo with her leg stretched up as she kicked the man. "Virgo! What are you doing you'll get hurt!" Layla screams worried. "Do not worry my lady, I am still a celestial spirit and I shall punish this man for you," the maid says as she gets into a fighting stance. The man now recovered from the attack became irritated, "I don't like getting kicked in the face, I don't even feel like fucking that whore now, I'll just settle with killing you all," he says with his grin replaced with a scowl. He charges Virgo with his scythe which she dodges and send more kicks towards him as he blocks them with his weapon. 'This bitch is tough, guess I'll just have to put a little more effort in to it's he thinks as his attacks become faster and Virgo begins to not keep up. "Haha going a little to fast for you maid!?" he says as he speeds up more. The blunt parts of his scythe begin to land hits on the woman as she took more care in dodging the blade itself. 'I do not think I can hold him off much longer like this'll she thinks as she keeps receiving hits, she jumps backward to get some distance but it ends being her downfall as she dodged the blade but was caught by the blunt part of the weapon and sent crashing into a nearby wall. "My lady please.. forgive me.. " she says as she fades away into the celestial world.

Jude having heard the wall being destroyed turned to see the trouble his wife was in,"Soldiers protect the Queen!" he yells as the men begin to move to her but know they will not make it in time.

"Haha well your highness this looks like your dead," he says as he lunges forward to her with scythe raised in the air, "Time to die!" he yells as he swings down. Layla closes her eyes expecting to feel pain but only hears a clang of steel on steel. Confused she looks up to see hope again. In front of her Loke blocks the scythe with a sword as Capricorn spins and delivers a roundhouse kick to the man's stomach send him flying into a wall. "Loke! Capricorn! But how I don't have enough magic for two, and I hadn't summoned you?" she asks but was more than grateful that they protected her and her child. "We came of our own magic Layla, we will protect you from all harm wether it's through your magic or our own." Loke says as he stands in front of her facing the enemy. "We will protect you and the little one regardless of the situation my lady," Capricorn says, "even if we have to use all our magic, I can think of no greater shame than to force you to use your own magic when you need all your energy for the young one you carry," the goat says as he stands in a battle stance."Dammit, two more freaks to deal with now," the man says as he stand up from the rubble he was in."My lady please get close to the egg with the guards, we will deal with this fiend," Capricorn says. Layla does as instructed as the guards help her to the safety they can provide while the two spirits fight the strange man. As Layla nears the egg she notices that there are now cracks growing on the shell 'It must be hatching' she thinks as she turns to see the two engage the cloaked man, these two were her most loyal and protective spirits that would give their lives hundreds of times over for her, she knows they are strong but she still can't help but watches as the three clash, Loke blocks the scythe while Capricorn unleashes bone crushing attacks to the opponents body, they move so fast Layla can barely keep up but she can tell that her spirits have the advantage.

The man now beaten and bruised comes to realize he can't defeat the two in front of him alone, but he still has a trick up his sleeve. "Screw it I'll just use my magic then!" he yells as the wind around him begins to envelope his body increasing his speed while providing armor as Capricorn discovers when he attacks him but is blown back. "It seems he has wind magic," the goat states, "Yea I see that," Loke says as he gets back into a battle stance, "but he still won't beat us," he says. "That's true, I can't beat you" the man says, but grins widely again, "but now I can get past you and stab that woman's heart with this wind hand" he says as he drops the scythe and wind becomes sharp looking in his hand. "We shall not allow you to pass," Capricorn says. "Hahaha, we'll see then," the villain says. Layla backs up into the nest of the dragon egg wich is small and only reaches up halfway up her shin, unaware of the more numerous cracks on the egg. The cloaked man begins to approach and instantly fly's right past the two spirits shocking them at his speed, Capricorn thinking quickly grabs Lokes arms and starts spinning him as he launches him with all his might to the man heading to the Queen. Loke prepares his sword but can see that he won't reach the man in time. "Now you really will die bitch!" the man yells as his armor disappears to add on more force unto his hand. Jude watches in dispare as he sees the events unfold. "Layla!" He yells as the man slips past the guards and shoots his arm the the woman. Just as his hand flies forward, the little dragon breaks from its egg and bites into the unprotected arm of the villain. "Aahhh!" he yells as the new born dragon bites onto him even hard, but instead of prying him off he flies off towards the entrance of the cave. "Son of a bitch let go you little fuck!" he yells as he punches the new born dragon. In the head knocking him out. He then grabs the dragon and throws him into a cage. "Fuck this, we have what we came for! Let's go!" he yells out as his men begin to pull out. "Stop him!" the king yells," get back the little dragon at all costs now! He yells again as hisen give chase.

"Damm they took the dragon," the king says as he rushes to his wife's side who still looks dazed. "Layla? How are you feeling? Are you hurt?" he asks.

Layla looks up to him with tears," that little one protected me, he was just born and he gives himself for me," she cries heartbroken that such a brave little dragon was taken by those men. "Don't worry, we will get him back, I swear it," he says. 'Don't worry little one' he thinks to himself 'you saved my wife and my child, a debt I can never repay' he says now more determined. "Send out the hounds, the guards, everyone! We must rescue that dragon!" He orders "I will save you" Judas swears to himself, "I will."


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, THOUGH I WANT TO.**

Natsu opens his eyes and sees metal bars right in front of him. Being just born hours before he is extremely hungry and his head hurts from being knocked out, so he does what any other baby would do and begins to cry, except his cries brought no one, not a mom to come care for him or a father to go play with him, the first thing the baby dragon feels is fear and loneliness.

Unknown to him across the his cell was another prisoner hidden in the darkness watching him with glowing red eyes. After a few minutes of crying he stops when he hears noise coming from out his cell, into his view three men walk their way to the front of his cell and unlock the door to walk in. Natsu becoming terrified crawls the best he can farther from them until he hits the wall, without anything else he can do he begins to cry again. One of the men move to the side of the wall and turn on a light lacrima to illuminate the room. As soon as the light spreads out Natsu can see the men more clearly, though the light wasn't strong at all and didn't shine very brightly, his dragon eyes were able to use the little light and see the men clear as day. The middle man walks forward and Natsu makes his figure to show that the man is very round, not that Natsu understood what creature was in front of him or what he was for that matter. The man begins to reach out for him and just as he makes to grab the dragon, Natsu's instincts kick in and he bites the hand causing the man to yelp in pain. The man backs off as he wraps a piece of cloth around his bleeding hand, "This little dragon needs to learn some manners," he says as he looks at the third man who Natsu recognizes as the man he bit earlier when he had just hatched, "do not kill it, but teach it what it means to bite its master," the fat man says as he begins to walk away. "Hehe yes sir, I'll make sure he feels your power," the man says with his usual sadistic smile. The glowing eyes behind him watch in anger as the man moves forward to the dragon and slaps him causing the dragon to fly to the wall to his left. Natsu feels dazed as the pain on his head and his left shoulder kick in which cause him to start crying again. The man proceeds to pick up the dragon by grabbing his neck and chocking him slightly, "Sir!" he yells out "What the fuck do these things eat?" he says realizing that it's newborn and hasn't fed yet. "I don't know! Figure it out!" he yells back from the hall, "Have one of the prisoners take care of him or something, maybe he'll eat one of them!" he yells back as all the prisoners cringe away from their cell bars at hearing him say that. "Haha that would be funny," the man says imagining the dragon eating a person, "Ok you useless shits!" he yells as he walks out of the cell with the dragon still in his hand, "Which one of you meatbags want to become a meal!" he cackles out as the prisoners cringe farther away in fear.

"How about you!" he says as he smacks the dragon to the cell bars of a random prisoner, "Or you!" he says as he throws the dragon to another set of bars earning a yelp from the little dragon while the man keeps laughing to himself.

"I'll do it!" he hears a yell from the cell in front of Natsu's own, "I'll take care of the dragon," a female says as she walks to the front of her bars. The man frowns as he recognizes who was the one who spoke out, "Well well, if it isn't the Masters favorite, I never thought you would give your life up so willingly to become a meal," he said as he picked up the dragon by his tail and walked in front of her cell. "Stop being stupid," she says glaring at him, "that dragon can't eat a human being, well not yet at least," she says crossing her arms under her generously sized breasts which distracts the man for a moment. After regaining his senses he smirks at her," and what made you an expert on this things huh Amberline?" he asks while shaking the dragon in front of her. She scowls at the man for mistreating the newborn in such a way. "Well you idiot, before I was trapped in this hell hole I was an expert on studying ancient dragons so maybe I might be qualified to raise one, unless you want him to die and feel your fat masters wrath," she says knowing he fears his master punishments. "Tch, whatever," he says as he unlocks her door and throws that baby at her, which she catches and holds gently in her arms. She looks him over and can tell that the dragon is hurt and needs to rest, her hate for the man grows stronger as she hears the little dragons breathing sound very forced due to the mistreatment he was given. The man locks up her door again and proceeds to start walking away, "Hey you idiot!" She yells after him, "he needs molten iron or rock!" she continued. The man walks back with a confused look which makes him look stupider than he already is ,"He needs what?" he asks not understanding what she said, "Molten iron or rock stupid," she repeats annoyed that she still has to talk to him. "And where the fuck do I find that!" he says getting annoyed as well. "Just melt that stupid scythe of yours and let him eat it stupid," she says as he gets annoyed with the name calling ,"the names Erigor you bitch! And no, how about you figure it out!" Amberline just looked at him for a few seconds," Erigor, he will die if he does not eat soon, you can explain to your master that you decided to starve the dragon to death," she said grimly. The fact that she actually called him by his name surprised Erigor, he can't even remember that last time she called him anything other than stupid or idiot. "Tch, fine," he says as he turns to the guard, "Well you heard her! Go melt some shit!" he orders as the guard runs off to do as he was told. Erigor turn back to the woman and glares at her, "You better know what you're doing with that thing," he says as he walks away.

Amberline walks to the back of her cell and sits at a corner where she has a bit of hay and a blanket set up to simulate a bed. She leans against the wall as she wraps a blanket around herself and the baby dragon attempting to give him as much warmth as she possibly can. She stares at the baby with loving red eyes as small tears now form in her eyes. "Oh sister.." she whispers to herself, "after all these years I have finally found your lost treasure… please forgive for allowing him to be hurt like this," she says ashamed of how she let the dragon get hurt. The baby then starts shaking and whining softly, "Sh sh sh, be calm little one," she says as she lights fire in her hand, "here little one, eat" she says as the baby dragon sees the fire and becomes very hungry. He wriggles around in her arms to get a bit closer to the fire and takes nibbles off the flames from her hands. 'Fire is a good source of energy but he is in dire need of nutrition… oh if your mother was here she would melt every mountain around here just so you would never feel hunger' she thought to herself. "Don't worry little one, no one will harm you now, I will kill and break any one who dares to lay a hand on you, I will teach you to fight, I will teach you to care and love and to be brave and fearless like your father but gentle and caring like your mother." The baby dragon looks up at her and licks her out of instinct, he feels like she is a good person and safe to be around so her nudges closer to her in her embrace and yawns as he falls asleep, very exhausted and tired from the first few painful hours of his life. "I will protect you, I will take the place of your parents, and before your mother in heaven, your father where ever he may be searching for you and whatever gods that exist in this cruel world I'll make this vow, that even if it cost my life I will get you out of this prison, I will give you the training you need, to make you powerful, so powerful that they will hear of you in all places of the land, and most importantly…" she says as she lays a kiss on the baby's head," I will give you the love of your mother and her kind ways, I will pass to you her teachings and the pride she held in our race." Amberline smiles as tears stream down her cheeks, "After a hundred and fifty years of searching I now hold you in my arms, I will always protect you and love you… just as your mother Embarios would have… always.. my little Natsu Dragneel."

Months pass as Natsu grows, he begins to walk on his own and even attempts to flap his wings to try and fly. Amberline takes careful care of him everyday and kept her promise as anyone, guard or prisoner that tried to lay a hand on her nephew ended up in piles of burnt or broken bodies. No one would dare to approach the dragon for they knew that behind the dragon there were a pair of glowing red eyes that watched him carefully. The fat man that Erigor calls master is not interested in the dragon until it becomes bigger and stronger and battle ready. Amberline knows very well that he wants to use the dragon in fights to win more money. That is the purpose of the prisoners, to fight and win and earn money just to be sent back to a cell and repeat the process, and if they were to ever lose once, they were executed.

Amberline watched as Natsu chewed on one of the bars on the cell clearly trying to get out, "Natsu honey," she calls out to him, Natsu now being 5 months old can speak a little, tho he is not perfect can write small words like cat or his favorite word, food, "yesh jaunty?" he says as he continues chewing on the bar. "Natsu Dragneel, what have I told you about talking with your mouth full!" she says scoldingly, Natsu let's go of the bar and looks down ashamed, "I'm sorry.." he says. Amberline couldn't stand the sight of him looking so sadden so she walks to him and takes him in her arms, "Oh sweetie I forgive you," she says giving him a kiss, getting the dragon to smile ," now honey we need to talk about your future," she says as she walks back to her hay bed with Natsu in her arms, only being a few inches bigger Natsu still loves to snuggle next to her. "My future?" he says confused, "Yes dear, this place is a very bad place my love," she says as she begins scratching his head, "is that why everyone here is mean?" he asks. "Yes, this place is very harsh and the only kindness you will receive is from me," she says as Natsu listens intently. "For you to survive in this world you need to become very strong, stronger than anyone here so you can survive in this world of evil and find our true home," she says as she places Natsu beside her, "Aunty where is our true home?" Natsu asks wondering where he came from, "Oh sweetie our true home is very far from here to the south at the earth equator, where it is always warm, there is molten rock to feast on for days, clear sky's so you can fly freely," she says as she begins to feel home sick. Natsu's imagination flies in wonder as he imagines his homeland and feels like it is perfect for him, "Can we go there now?" he asks wishing her to say yes, "I don't like this place.. it's cold and stinky, and I'm always hungry.." he says as he begins feeling saddened, "Not yet my love," she says sadly, "You must become strong first child, then we can leave this place and fly to our homeland," she says smiling at him even though he becomes saddened that he can't leave yet. "Besides Natsu, I'm an old woman, I need you to be a strong man to protect me from all the bad people in the world," she says as he lightens up knowing that she depends on him, "Don't worry aunty, I'll protect you, I pwomise I will," he says bravely but completely serious of keeping his promise. 'He's so cute, I love how he still stumbles on his words when he says long sentences' Amberline thought as she hugged Natsu tightly because he was so cute. "Ok Natsu, look at this," she says putting him down, she then releases some magic power and lets flames cover her entire body. "You see this Natsu, this is dragon magic, you have this inside you too and we are going to start training to get you to learn how to use it," she said as Natsu became excited at learning cool magic. "But before we do that, you will have to learn how to shift your form," she says as Natsu becomes confused, "shift? How aunty?" he says while trying to understand what she means, 'maybe if I fold my tail or something' he thinks as he starts twitching his red tail. "I mean making you look from a dragon to a human boy my love," she says giggling as he wiggles his tail around. "So I can look like a human like you?!" Natsu says trying to imagine what he would look like. "Yes sweetie, this way you can learn how to perform this magic as a human and blend in when the time comes, of course it will be our secret, we will still training you as a dragon as well," she says as she goes to the bars and looks out to see if any guards are near, "Ok well, no time like the present, let's start your training Natsu." Natsu jumps in joy, " Alright! I'm all fired up now!"

IN THE CASTLE

Little baby Lucy crawls along the floor in a play room with Virgo, Aquarius, and Capricorn. Aquarius was entertaining Lucy with water as she made water dolphins and fish float around her. "I know Layla asked us to entertain her but seriously? Since when did we become baby sisters!?" she said annoyed. "But you're the one who said you wanted to come when the Queen summoned Capricorn and I," Virgo said as she picked Lucy up from being surround by water goldfish, "Yes, in regards to the princess I do not mind looking after her while the Queen is being diligent on her duties to the Kingdom," Capricorn says as he brings in a bottle of warm milk. "I think you secretly just love being with baby Lucy Aquarius," says Loke as he walks in from another room ."Shut up! I just wanted to help! This has nothing to do with wanting to spend time with her!" Aquarius yells as she begins blushing and fuming grumbling to herself that she is just here to help, "Loke what are you doing here?! We should not all be here, it would drain the Queen's strength!" Capricorn said pretty upset. "Relax, I came of my own magic, I just couldn't stay away from the beautiful princess, isn't that right Lucy,' he says as he starts making faces at her and making baby noises. "I am so happy you all are here to look over my daughter, it truly fills my heart to have such great friends," says Layla as she walks in. "My Queen," Capricorn says as he bows to her, "oh Capricorn didn't I tell you not to bow to me every time you see me?" she says smiling at the goat, "my apologies my Queen," he says as he stands straight with a smile, "and haven't I also told you to call me Layla, we are friends aren't we?" she says noticing that Aquarius is also here. "Oh Aquarius you are also here? You must really love my daughter to visit her so much on your own," she says as Aquarius stiffens and begins blushing even more. "So much? What do you mean Layla?" Loke asks wondering what the Queen means. "It's nothing! Nothing at all!" Aquarius yells very red in the face. Layla just giggles at her friends embarrassment," Well I just mean that Aquarius watches over Lucy so much, she checks on her almost every night as well, and I know that Lucy loves climbing over her crib a lot, and I'm sure she has probably dropped many things on herself from high places, the fact that she has not gotten hurt at all must mean you've protected her from harm as well, thank you so much Aquarius," the Queen says smiling sweetly at her friend. Aquarius just looks away so red in embarrassment knowing that she was caught, "My what a diligent babysitter," Loke snickers earning a glare from the water spirit who only turns away and resumes her grumbling on she only did it because she wasn't busy and had time.

"But I am glad you are all here, there is a very important matter I must discuss with you," the Queen said as she took Lucy from her hands who was now asleep, and sat in a chair while smiling at her baby. "I will not be able to see my little girl grow up to be a beautiful woman," she says with a small smile as all who listen to her are shocked at what she is saying ,"w-what do you mean my Queen?" Capricorn asks not wanting to know the answer, " I have a terrible sickness dwelling in my body and my body won't last much longer my friends," she says as she looks at her sleeping daughters face with tears forming at her eyes. "Sickness!? Isn't there a cure! Surely there is something we can do! Maybe a potion from the celestial world can do somethi-" Virgo begins but stops as she sees tears fall down Layla's cheeks as she continues her genuine smile. "I couldn't have asked for more perfect partners and more reliable friends..and because of our friendship I can only make this selfish request from you," she says as she looks up at them with determination, " Aquarius.." she begins ,"I want to give your key to Lucy when she reaches the age of 10, please watch over her for me when I am no longer around," she says almost pleading with Aquarius to say yes. Aquarius still looking away completely shocked that her closest friend is announcing her death. "Please.." Layla repeats as Aquarius continues looking away due to her stubbornness," Y-yea sure.. I'll look after her for a while," she says as tears stream down her eyes. Layla smiles knowing that Lucy would be out of harm's ay as long as Aquarius can be there to protect her, "Virgo.." she says as she smiles sweetly at the maid who has been serving and protecting her since long before she could remember,"Y-yes my Queen," Virgo says with red eyes and a quivering lip, "I know the Heartfellia household has made many selfish requests of you, many of them being my own," she says as Virgo can no longer hold her tears, "please take care of my daughter as you took care of me, I fear I will not be here much longer to guide her way, accept one more selfish request from me and guide her in case she is ever lead astray," she says as Virgo cries her response," Yes, my Queen, it will be an honor," Layla pleased with her friends then turns to Capricorn who stiffens at her gaze. "Capricorn, you have always been strict with me in how I should behave and how to be a proper lady, your stubbornness is probably the only one that exceeds mine, but so does your loyalty," Capricorn grits his teeth in an effort to keep his own tears from falling, "Please Capricorn.. teach her as you taught me, be her mentor as you were mine, if she is anything like me she will fight you every inch of the way, but you never gave up on me, so please i ask of you to do the same for her, and to protect her as you always rushed to protect me," Layla says as she remembers all the times she was scolded by the goat and the many times he risked his life for her. Capricorn can only bow as his tears can no longer be contained, "I can find no greater honor than to be requested this of you my Queen, I will not fail you, I will place my life on this promise!" he screams out. "I am glad," Layla says as she turns to Loki, or Leo the Lion, "Layla… there must be something we can do, something to fight and destroy that evil within you!" he says not wanting to hear her parting wishes, especially since he believes she will be here for many years to come. Layla can only smile as she expected this from him, "You were always the first one there for me, no matter the situation or the enemy, no matter how bad your injuries or the risk of your life would be," she says as tears streamed down at the memories of all the battles they have been through and all the times that she would have died if not for Loki. Loki now looking down gripping his hands and tears falling slowly, "Leo," she says using his formal name making him look up to meet her eyes, "You are my sword and my shield, the one who would pick me up everytime I fell and the one who stood everytime you were thrown down," she says as she gives him a genuine tearful smile, "Please, be her Lion and shine your light should she be stranded in darkness, lift her as you did with me," she says knowing already his response, "I promise I will carry out your words until death takes me," he says, "but I will not give up on finding a way to cure you!" he says with tears and a determined face. Layla giggles," Yes just as I expected, you will always try to protect me no matter the enemy." Layla stands carrying Lucy in her arms who is soundly asleep, "Thank you my friends, I could not have a more perfect family in you," she says as she walks out of the room.

"I will not give up!" yells Loki, "I am going to the celestial world to find something, maybe Crux knows of a some kind of spell or antidote," he says as he disappears into the spirit world.

11 YEARS LATER

It is a dark and rainy day as Lucy stands at her mother's grave as she was buried just an hour before. With tears streaming down her cheeks as the rain falls gently on her. All the spirits who made their promises now stood behind Lucy, even though many Celestial wizards had come to them in request to form new contracts they were all denied due to the promise and their own dedication to the young girl. Loki on his knees strikes the floor with his fist," I failed to protect her, I failed my promise to her!" he says as he cries and regrets his own incompetence. Capricorn walks up to him and places a hand on his shoulder, "Leo, we all knew her fate," he said as tears streamed down his eyes, " but even as the doctors told her she only had 3 years my Queen fought for 11 long years before succumbing to this evil," he said gritting his teeth, " since she was here she took care of raising Lucy and protecting her," but now that she is gone it is time for us to uphold our promise to her and do as we have sworn to do!" Capricorn says as he looks up into the dark sky, "She is surely watching us from up high beyond the celestial spirit world, I will not fail my promise to her," he says as he walks forward to Lucy. Aquarius already in Lucy's hands shines into existence as she envelopes Lucy in her arms and cries along with her, Virgo holds onto Loki's arm and begins to lift him," My Queen… no.. my friend fought for so long and never gave up, and she has placed her most precious treasure in our hands, we cannot waiver, we must be stronger and when the day comes that we get to see her again, we will look into her eyes with pride that we held our promise to her and her daughter," she says as she walks forward with the others. Loki looks up into the sky and sees the clouds part slightly to allow small rays of light penetrate the darkness 'shine your light' he remembers clearly in Layla's voice. "I will shine brightly.. Layla," he says as he walks forward to the group as the ray of light shines brightly on them.

Natsu is panting hard as cuts all over his body ooze his blood through his scales and his claws drip with blood from his enemies. He is in a cage match with many other creatures, up above the cage there are spectators, all fat and snobby looking talking and cheering as they place bets on who will win. Each of them had brought their own beast to battle in the arena for money, Natsu being a dragon he was clearly the strongest and most deadly, but after 3 days of straight fighting his body has began to start feeling weary. Ever since Erigor saw that he could breathe fire and informed his master, he has been placed into battles for money, that started when Natsu was 4 years old. *It's been 7years since I've been doing this* he thought to himself *I hope aunty thinks I'm strong enough to escape soon, I don't want kill anymore* he thinks as he raises his body, now standing at a good 13 feet he towered over the other monsters. Not that any of the other creatures where pushovers, all were deadly in their own way. *Just three more of these things* he thought as he snapped and shot fire balls at the creatures as they fought him and each other, roars of pain could be heard and claws scratching on walls as the battle continued. 2 of the smaller ones rushed him with he easily overcame by snapping at ones head tearing it from his shoulders and simply used his claws to tear right through the other. The third creature being a wyvern that was 11 feet tall bit at Natsu's necks tearing through his scales and penetrating his skin. Natsu didn't roar in pain as now he was used to such things, instead he used his claws to pry open the beasts jaws and uses his tail to trip the monster. Once on the floor Natsu opened the wyverns mouth wider and roared as much fire as he could into the monsters mouth burning it from the inside out. Above there were groans and cheers of the battles outcome. "Ladies and gentlemen that is the outcome of the three day free for all, the winner, the fire breathing carnivore, the one who devours life and rips all others to shreds, the Inferno lizard , Natsu Dragneel! Who is brought by Duke Everlue himself!" an announcer yells as a barred door opens for Natsu to walk into so he can head back to his cell with his aunt. Their cell now much bigger so it could fit him and his 'caretaker' Amberline. Once inside Natsu shifts into the form of a boy with pink hair and sharp canine teeth, his wounds are still present from his fight. Amberline hugs him as soon as he enters and immediately starts treating g his wounds ," Oh Natsu I was so worried, I'm so glad you are back," she says as she lays him on a bed to examine him further. "Aunty, how much more do I need to kill? I want to leave and go home.." he says as he still tastes the blood from his kills on his teeth. "Very soon honey, it is almost time, as soon as you heal up we will leave," she says which makes Natsu jump in joy, "Really!? Do you really mean it!?," he asks but groans again as his pain returns. Amphetamine giggles at his energy,"Yes sweetie so stop jumping and focus on healing," she says as she lays him down again. Amberline is now looking older, her red eyes and hair now have a duller look as she spends a lot more time resting now, she is no longer thrown into fights since Everlue needs her to treat Natsu's wounds so he can fight again soon. *I've been I human form for too long, my body cannot take the stress it puts on it anymore* she thinks is as her arm shakes while Natsu is asleep. *150 years I've kept this form.. if I change back into a dragon the force of it will kill me.. but even as I am now the stress alone is doing the same, just slower* she keeps pondering, forming a plan on how to break Natsu out before her death *I just hope he is strong enough now, oh please Ember watch over him, I hope I have taught him well.. oh I hope you can see him with love* Amber thinks throughout the night as she lays next to Natsu and hugs him, falling asleep along with him.

3 days later Natsu is fully healed, he is excited because Amberline told him that today is the day he escapes, but today is also the day that Natsu must fight, and he must fight something he found completely unexpected, he must fight 4 other dragons that were roughly around his age. This came as no surprise to Amberline, for she knew this day would come, in fact she had scheduled it along with the other 'caretakers' of the other dragons. She has snuck out of this cage many times, it was hilarious to her that the humans thought they could trap a dragon inside a cage like that, but she had stayed for the sole purpose of raising Natsu to be strong so he can take his place as Fire Dragon King when he gets home. The other caretakers and her met at night many times speaking of their progress and how much time they had left before their bodies also gave out, among the caretakers there was one from each the iron dragon, light dragon, shadow dragon and wind dragon. Each had come together over 150 years ago and shifted into humans in order to find their stolen dragon eggs, each a child of a King or Queen dragon, once found they had the duty of raising them to be strong so when they returned and were challenged to the crown they could fight and win.

*It seems we all will not see our little ones take the crown* she thought to herself as Natsu shifted back into dragon form to be taken to the arena, *Today is they day these young ones fly free* she thinks with determination. As Erigor unlocks the cell and Natsu walks out the door Amberline walks up to him, "Hey I want to go see this fight," she tells him and he stares at her wondering why now of all times if she's never asked to see one before. "Why, you never seemed interested in watching him fight before," he asks. "Because he is a dragon and I knew he would win, but now he will fight other dragons, I want to watch this one," she says simply. "Hahah you don't think he can win this one huh," Erigor cackles out, "Well whatever, if he dies at least you'll be there to clean up the mess quickly," he says as he allows her to walk to the arena.

She had explained the plan to the other caretakers as well as to Natsu before the fight, the other dragons surely know as well. Flashback:" Natsu, when you face the other dragons, do not fight, be ready for I will transform and bring down the ceiling and walls and allow us time to escape" she says " the other dragons are aware of this ok," she says smiling at Natsu, "Sure aunty! I got it, we're finally going to be free!" Natsu yells end.

It's saddens her heart that she lied to Natsu and he will have to escape without her. Once Natsu stepped into the arena he saw 4 other dragons 3 males and 1 female, one taller than him and who was dark and covered in Iron, two who were around his size, one who was white and the other very dark almost like a shadow and the other was much smaller who was light blue obviously the female. Each had their own scars so he knew they had been in plenty of battles. Natsu appeared to growl but was actually speaking dragon tongue with the other dragons, " Yo, I'm Natsu Dragneel 11 years old," he introduced himself, "H-hello my name is Wendy Marvel, I'm 7 years old," said the small blue dragon, "I am Rogue, 11, it is a pleasure," said the darkest dragon. "Hi, I'm Sting Eucliffe, also 11," said the white dragon, "Sup, names Gajeel Redfox, I'm 13," said the iron dragon. "Cool, well today's the day guys, we're suppose to bust out of here soon," Natsu said. "It's about damm time, I hate these fights, it's freaking annoying, "Gajeel said while Wendy just sighed in relief, she heard the plan but was still wondering if she really had to fight these others then she would die," I'm glad."

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we have a treat, 4 dragons in a free for all battle, winner takes all, so all the dukes lands and possessions will go to the winner of the fight!" an announcer screamed out ,"we don't care about introductions today, we just want to see these 4 terrifying creatures fight! So without further ado, begin the match!" the a bouncer yells as a gong is heard signaling the start of the fight. The crowd cheered but soon began to die down as they noticed the dragons would not move. "Hey what the hell! Get those things chomping!" one yelled, "Yea! I bet money on that red one!" another yelled. The yells continued as the dragons just stood there.

Amberline who was walking around the area was looking at the ceiling that was roughly around 60 feet high for signs of weakness where she could bust through and let the others escape, once she found a structural weakness she turned back to the match and watched as mean with electric rods jumped in and stung the dragons in order to get them to move.

"These punks wanted to get killed huh," Gajeel growled out as one tried to shock him but didn't work on his iron plates. "Just wait for the signal guys," Natsu said as one tried to shock him only to be swatted away by his tail. "Natsu! Now!" Amberline yelled gathering her magic energy to begin the transformation, "That's it, lets do this!" Natsu yelled as he roared out loud, "Gihihi let's get wild!" Gajeel roared as he began attacking the men. Sting and Rogue began blasting their roar attacks at the walls and spectators as Wendy roared straight up to destroy the bars that protected the dukes and also gave them a way to escape the arena. "Guys it open!" she yells as she starts climbing up the walls and the others follow her lead, though she is small she is still 7 feet tall and strong for a dragon, so she breaks through the slightly broken bars roaring and scaring the spectators, Amberline now having her energy ready begins to transform, "Natsu! We are at least 40 feet under ground, I will use my roar to break through the surface!" she yells as her body becomes very large and becomes shaped as a dragon.

"What the fuck! Shes a goddam dragon!" yelled Erigor who was simply stepped on by Amberline, she was crunched down due to her height being 100 feet high and almost filling the whole spectating area. The smaller dragons where pushed to the corner by her sheer size, "Aunty you're so big!" yelled Natsu amazed by her enormous size. "Get ready Natsu!" she yells as she breathes in deeply and releases a huge blast of fire the burns a hole right through the weak ceiling clear to the surface. "Now go!" she yells as the dragons begin flapping their wings and take off through the hole. "Woooooo! We can fly now!" Natsu yells as he flies through the hole. "Oh yea! This is awesome!" yells Sting as flies out first only to see chains wrap around his neck. "Fire!" a human yells as more chains shoot out from cannons and wrap themselves around him and the other dragons that appear through the hole. "Keep firing and restrain them!" he yells as the dragons are pulled down to the ground. "We got them sir!" another man says as the 4 dragons are pinned down by a lot of chains. "Shit I'm pinned, there's to many of these chains!" Gajeel yelled as he tried chewing them out for them to be replaced by more chains as the cannons kept firing. Then the ground began to shake and the humans stumbled around unaware of the giant beast underground. "Don't worry I'm here Natsu!" Amberline yelled as she rose from the hole into the surface and standing at her full 100 feet she gives out a deafening roar. "Aunty, we're stuck!" Natsu yells. To the humans it looks like the small dragon is crying to the big one who then turns to look at them, the dragon opens her mouth and flames destroy the place. The cannons are destroyed but there are still hundreds more on the surface. *It seems the fat bastard really didn't want his dragon to fly away* she fought to herself.

"Sir! The mages are here to set up the barrier!" a man yells to the fat man, "Good seal them in!" he yells. Amberline begins stumbling and falls to the floor shocking everyone, especially Natsu. "Aunty! What's wrong!" he yells scared for her. Amberline panting becomes hard, *It seems the effects are hitting me really soon* she thought to herself. "Natsu.." she calls out, "I'm sorry baby but I won't be able to fly home with you," she says as she attempts to stand again. "What! Why not!?" he yells not liking what was happening. "Sweetie I've been in human form for so long that changing into a dragon would cause my magic to become unstable and kill me," she said as she scooted closer to the chained dragons. "What! You never said that!I don't believe you!" he yells starting to tear up and trying desperately to escape the chains. "Natsu listen.." "NO!" Amberline begins to be caught of by Natsu, "Natsu! Listen to me child!" she screams out, "they are setting up a magic barrier that I am too weak to destroy now," she says finally reaching him ," you must change into human form to escape the chains and then back into dragons to fly away!" she says. "What about you aunty!" Natsu yells, Amberline knows the next thing she says Natsu won't like at all. "Natsu, you must use your fire dragon iron claw on my chest and destroy my heart, it will make my power even more unstable and cause it to erupt into giant powerful flames, you won't be hurt by the flames but the rest of you must fly as fast as possible to the sky so when my flames destroy the wizards you can escape the barrier before the flames reach you." She says as they all listen in shock and Natsu feels a deep pain in his heart, "I… have to kill you?.." he asks not wanting to believe this. "NO! I WONT DO IT!" he yells with tears in his eyes, Amberline simply looks at him with loving eyes. "Oh sweetie.." she says as she nudges him with her snout even though his is trapped by chains. "It is the only way to save you, Natsu you must save yourself and them," she says looking at the other four who seem scared. "My love you must be brave for them, you are the next King of the Fire Dragons and you must be strong, remember all I have taught you and become the leader for many!" she says as Natsu can't help but cry. "You must hurry Natsu, the shield is almost complete!" she yells as she looks at a green shield forming above them coming down on all sides. Natsu looks around and sees the others trapped, he knows if they're caught, they will be treated worse maybe even killed, he looks up to his aunt, "Ok aunty.." he says as tears fall even more. "That's my brave boy," she says as she stands exposing her chest, "Now children! Change and fly!" she yells as they all change into humans which shock all the humans watching them. Sting Rouge Wendy and Gajeel all turn into dragons as fast as they can once out of the chains and begin flying up as fast as they can. The shield is nearly touching the floor around them all, and Amberline stands tall in the center, Natsu looks up to her, "Thank you aunty, thank you for everything.." he says as his fist is enveloped In fire. "Don't forget Natsu, your mother's teachings and your father's ways, don't forget that I love you just as they did," she said with tears in her eyes. "Fire dragons…" Natsu yells as he jumps at her chest with tears in his eyes, "I love you Natsu.." Amberline says sweetly, "Iron Claw!" he yells as his hand Pierce's her scales and hits her heart directly, "Be strong my love" she whispers as flames erupt front her chest.

In the next instant a giant flame erupts and spreads out quickly as it reaches under the forming shield burning alive all the mages cannons and soldiers which cause the shield to break and disappear allowing the other dragons to escape before the flames touched them.

"QUICKLY LOOK FOR SURVIVERS!" Yells Erza as she come into the scene with a few other Fairy Tail mages. All around the mages look at the burned bodies and equipment, Erza hears something coming from the center of the blast and rushes to see if maybe someone had survived whatever onslaught she walked into. Once she reached the source of the noise she was shocked by what she saw. In the center there was a giant skeleton of a burned dragon and on top was a boy with pink hair on his knees with blood burned on to his right hand to his arm, she could only watch as he cried as loud as he can into the sky.

ALRIGHT GUYS PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW IF I SUCK OR NOT, THERE WILL BE NALU COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO KEEP ON READING, AND YES I INTRODUCED THE OTHER DRAGON SLAYERS AS ACTUAL DRAGONS AND I AM THINKING ON DOING THEIR RESPECTIVE PARINGS, EXCEPT FOR STING, I DON'T KNOW WHO TO PAIR HIM WITH LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, I PERSONALLY LIKE STING AND MILLIANNA, I MADE A FANFIC ON THEM TOO CALLED PLATES OF LOVE, YEA SAPPY BUT I ENJOY IT.


	3. Chapter 3

If anyone was wondering, yes I have a fairy tail tattoo and no I don't own fairy tail, I also love sushi

Natsu walked into the guild hall looking very tired. "NATSU!" Makarov yelled from his high balcony, "You destroyed another damm street on your last mission!" he yelled furiously, "Do you have any idea what the amount of paper work I have to do because of this!" He yelled to a now empty spot in front of the guild hall doors since Natsu apparently vanished. "That little brat!"" Makarov yelled as he realized the mage was gone.

Now at Natsu and Happy's home, "Natsu I want some fish," the cat said as he flew around their home, "Yea I'm pretty hungry too, to bad we couldn't eat at the guild hall cuz Gramps was going all crazy and stuff, something about a mage destroying a house or something," Natsu said now scratching his nose. "He was talking about the street you destroyed," said Happy with a sweat drop. "Let's go to Lisanna and Mira's place to get food!" Natsu yelled standing up heading for the door, "Aye sir!" yelled Happy as he flew right behind him.

Knocking on a house door on the outskirts of Magnolia Natsu and Happy were more than happy to intrude and eat all their food. Answering the door a big man appears," A real man greets the guests to his home!" Elfman yells. He then notices who his guests were "Oh hey guys! We almost thought you weren't going to come!" Elfman says letting them in. "You were expecting us?" Natsu asks confused, "Maybe they heard our stomachs and knew we were close by," says Happy now resting on Natsu's head. They then heard giggling and turned to see a smiling Lisanna, "No, you two usually drop by so much at dinner that we now have a spot and a plate ready for the both of you," she said while walking up to them. "Yes it is quite amusing that you two repeatedly eat here as if it were your own home," said Freed walking in with an apron on that said "Laxus". "Freed I told you to not were that apron! It's not a man!" Elfman yells at Freed, "Oh leave him be, it's not like he's in love with him, he's dating me remember," Lisanna says as she walks over to Freed and kisses his cheek. "Well come on let's go eat at the dinning table, Mira has already set the food down and I'm sure Laxus will be back in time for dinner," Lisanna says. "Laxus is coming! Great now I can fight him!" Natsu yells starting to punch the air, "Oh no! You will not start a fight with Laxus again in my house Natsu!" Mirajane says as she walks into the dinning room from the kitchen as all the others also walk into the dinning room and take their seats. "He's always on jobs and I want to spend some quality time with my boyfriend if you wouldn't mind," she says ," but you can fight tomorrow he needs his energy for tonight ok," she says sweetly, "Mira please don't talk like that at the table," Elfman says with a traumatized look. "I don't get it, what does he need his energy for?" Natsu says completely oblivious to everything. Lisanna and Freed just blush as Mira just giggles, "What I mean is that tonight Laxus and I will have-" " Woooah shut it right there Mirajane," says Laxus walking in. "Oh sweety your back!" Mira yells jumping towards him giving him a kiss on the lips. "Seriously Natsu, you're 19 years old right now and you can't figure out hidden messages, and you Mirajane need to keep your tongue wrapped up," Laxus scolds. Mirajane just giggles," I know what I can wrap it around," she says sticking her tongue out, Lisanna and Freed blush even deeper now and Elfman just pales, "can we just eat please," he says. "I already started," said Natsu as he at the food that was placed out completely forgetting about the conversation.

After dinner the the mages walked into the living room to just talk. "Natsu I've been meaning to ask," Lisanna begins, "Is there anyone you're interested in?" Natsu just stares at her confused, What do you mean?" he asks as he pets Happy who fell asleep on his lap. "I mean is there anyone who is special to you?" she rephrases. Natsu then lights up," Well yea!" he grins as all the others perk up at this. Almost everyone has some one special in Fairy Tail, even Gajeel has Levy even though he almost killed her on the first encounter, and to hear who Natsu's heart belongs to is something everyone wanted to know, " Every one is the guild is special to me," he says as everyone sweatdrops. "No Natsu, she means is there a special girl in your life, you know like she's the only one that seems very special to you," Mirajane a tries again. "Special?.." Natsu ponders for a moment, he thinks hard and for a moment he remembers something that he has not thought of for a while.

Flashback: Natsu is inside his egg, his eyes are closed since he is still sleeping. Suddenly he hears noises and wearily opens his eyes, he can see a few shadows through his shell but he can't understand what they are saying. "…will be best friends.." is the clearest thing he can remember hearing them say. He looks at the shadow of someone directly in front of his egg and then he notices something, in the middle of the shadow along where the stomach is he can see a small glow of light. His tail wags very weakly but whatever that little light is, it made him feel happy.

"Natsu!" Laxus says loudly shocking Natsu out of his thoughts, "huh?" was all he could get out. "Forget it, the thought of him having a girl is impossible, besides who the hell would want a reckless idiot like him," Laxus said grinning as Mirajane smacks his head for being mean.

Lucy wakes up like every other morning in her huge bed, surrounded by lots of pillows and with Virgo right next to her bed smiling as the young woman wakes up. "Virgo I already told you that you don't have be here exactly when I wake up," Lucy groans as Virgo lights up at this, "Does this mean it's time for punishment?" she asks as Lucy just stuffs her face into her pillow, "No I already told you I'm not punishing you," she says into her pillow.

Lucy showers and brushes her teeth then gets dressed and walks out of her room into the hallway where Capricorn and Virgo are waiting. "Good morning you two, Virgo stop trying to bug me for punishment," Lucy says as Virgo opens her mouth but stops as Lucy beat her to it. "Good morning Princess Heartfellia," Capricorn says as he bows, "Capricorn I already told you to call me Lucy, and stop bowing everytime you see me," Lucy says smiling sweetly at them as she turns and begins walking down the hall to the dinning hall for breakfast. Capricorn can't help but smile at the similarity of Lucy scolding him for the same things as her mother. Lucy sits at the table where her father is already done eating and drinking coffee with a newspaper in his hand, "Good morning Dad," she says smiling as Jude looks up from his paper, "Oh good morning sweetie," he says, "hurry and eat ok, we have a busy schedule today," he says smiling sweetly to his daughter. Just then Virgo walks in with a plate of eggs bacon and pancakes with a drawing of a red dragon on it. "Hehe red dragon for breakfast Virgo?" Lucy says playfully, "Oh it's just a kind of reminder of sorts princess," Virgo smiles back as Jude smirks knowingly.

Unknown to Lucy, Jude had always been searching for the small red dragon so he could introduce Lucy to it and be friends just as Layla had wished and asked of him on her death bed. The last request of his wife was something he will never forget or fail to do. He had asked the spirits to help him search and for years they had known nothing, until one day he heard news of a dragon called the salamander in a guild named Fairy Tail and he heard it from his own daughter who was reading Sorcerer weekly at the time. Jude couldn't help but chuckle at the thought, it seemed like fate wanted the two to be friends as well. Skeptical at first he had sent spies to investigate and when they informed him of the salamander being a human boy he dismissed the idea of it being him, until the spirits informed him of the dragons vast magical powers and that having a human form was not something out of reach for them which then ignited his hope in having found the right one.

"Lucy, before we start our day I want to discuss something very important with you," he said in a serious tone, which grabbed the girls complete attention. "Yes father?" she asks somehow knowing she won't like it. "My dear, I am becoming very old, and who knows how much longer I'll have to roam this earth, the Kingdom will look to you as the new ruler when I am gone," he says as Lucy visibly saddens at the thought of her father also leaving her behind. "I do not wish to leave my daughter to become the Queen and be alone, so there is something you must do, and just so you know, this was not my idea, it actually came from your mother when she basically ordered me to do," he said with a small chuckle. "What am I suppose to do?" she asked already knowing what it was leading to but hoping it wasn't the case. "Well you must find a suitable partner for the throne," he said smiling. "A partner? You can't be meaning what I think you are?" she says hoping he wont confirm it. "Yes Lucy, you must find someone to marry before you take the throne, you are 18 years old now, more than ready for marriage but your mother was very specific when she told me this," he paused as Lucy listened hoping she wasn't being pushed into arranged marriages, " she told me you must find someone you love and that under no circumstances am I to force you into a marriage, she was very clear on that, even threatened to haunt me from the grave if I were to force you into marriage with a man who did not hold your heart," he said as he sweat dropped remembering how stubborn and threatening his wife was. "Thank you mom," Lucy whispered as she slightly laughed remembering how gentle her mom was but how she could be a monster too when it was important to her. "I am saying this so you know, I do not know when I will be parting and I hope you find someone before that day, if you do not then on my death bed I will have someone who I think is suitable and you will marry him without question," he said as if he had just written the order in stone. "Ok dad I understand," Lucy said Happy that she was safe for now, and of course wished her dad will be alive for much longer, not only so she wasn't forced to marry but because she doesn't feel ready to be a Queen and she loves her dad to much to want him to be gone so soon. "Just don't leave anytime soon please.." she said with a sad smile as she looked at her father who only looked back with a loving smile, "I don't plan on it my dear, besides I must be there when I give you away to a man of your choosing, and I will be dammed if I leave to see your mother and don't have any news of what our grandchildren are like," he said laughing while Lucy could only blush a deep red," Daaad!"

It was night now and after a full day of meetings, playing games with dukes and Lord's, listening to townspeople and their needs and finally training with her magic, Lucy was completely exhausted as she laid down in bed after a warm relaxing shower. "Virgooooo.." Lucy groaned as she didn't ant to move anymore from her spot, just then both Virgo and Capricorn appear, "Oh-oh", Lucy says as she realizes why Capricorn came. "My princess," he bows and then continues, "Princess it is very unladylike to be groaning and calling your spirits like that," he says "hehehe sorry," Lucy responds, very used to Capricorns scolding on her unladylike ways. "Virgo, tomorrow is the day I get to go out and visit any city I want, where do you think we should go!?" she asks excited, ever since she turned 18 her father has let her go out and see their kingdom every 2 weeks. Capricorn and Virgo look at each other and already know what it is that they should say,"Magnolia," they say in unison. "Magnolia?... Hey isnt that where Fairy Tail is! Oh I've always wanted to see that guild they're my favorite in sorcerer weekly, Erza is so fierce but beautiful and Mirajane is just so amazing and gorgeous!," she squeals in delight. "We definitely should go, though I don't know father would like it, Magnolia is on the other side of the Kingdom and well Fairy Tail always cause problems for him since they always go overboard hehehe," she laughs to herself, "Especially the salamander, last week he destroyed a whole street!" she laughs outloud as the spirits just watch her happy that she is willing to go. "They should really put a picture of him in these magazines, I don't even know what he looks like," then Lucy gets up and starts heading to the door," I'm going to tell father where I want to go, I'll bright back," she says as she runs out of her room. "The princess is happy, and I'm sure she'll definitely like what the salamander looks like," says Virgo having already laid eyes on him. "He is very irresponsible though, I am not sure this is wise," says Capricorn," Well the Queen wished for them to be best friends so I will make her wish come true," says Virgo knowing that Capricorn will never go against the late Queens wishes.

"Absolutely!" yells the King to a surprise Lucy," Really? I would've thought you'd be against it," says Lucy completely thrown off, she prepared a speech and everything on her way to her father to be able to go to Magnolia. What she didn't know was that the Kings mind was racing at a million miles per hour until he came up with an idea. "But it is a very long way and very dangerous," he says and Lucy stands firm *I knew that I would need this speech* she thinks to herself ready to lay it on him. "So I will have them pick you up," he says as Lucy just becomes shocked again, "Umm dad what do you mean pick me up?" she says completely thrown off by her father's antics, "Just as I said Lucy, you can go as long as they come pick you up, so I will make a request of them for tomorrow afternoon to be here for you," he says smiling at how his plan that he is completely making up is sounding so good. "But dad Magnolia is a full train ride day away, they wouldn't make it here at that time," she says as Jude just smirks," Don't worry dear, I'll make it work, no go on and go to sleep, I'll make all the arrangements," he says as he turns on a communication lacrimation.

Lucy being back in her room smiles that she will see her favorite guild tomorrow and she's heard that the town itself is just beautiful and the shopping centers are amazing, she can hardly wait. She sends Virgo and Capricorn home and lays in bed, she can't help but wonder who will be sent to receive her, maybe Erza, or the cutest member Wendy, if Lucy had Wendy in her arms she would hug her so tight because the little girl is just so adorable. Lucy closed her eyes still excited for tomorrow as she kept wondering who will go get her.

"Gray you bastard!" yells Natsu as he punches Gray in a middle regular fight at the guild, "You damm pyromaniac! You burned my shorts!" Gray yells backs sending his own punches back," You froze my dinner you popsicle!" Natsu yells back . "Natsu! Gray! Are you fighting again!" Erza yells walking into the guild hall glaring at the two only to see them hugging each other. "What no, we were just having a friendly arm wrestling competition like friends!" Gray says sweating "A-aye" says Natsu sweating just as much. Erza smiles at this,"I'm glad you two are getting along, it's good to have competitions between friends just remember that even close friends like you may fight every once in a while but that is just how friendships are," she says completely oblivious to what the mages actually feel.

"Listen up you brats!" yells Master Makarov from his balcony looking completely worried and excited, "I just got off the communication Lacrima! He's offering our guild 4 million jewels to pick up a VIP and escort them around this town," he yells as the whole guild starts yelling out in celebration," Now! Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Levy and Natsu! Remember this person is very important to the King and should not be put in harm's way, the money isn't more important than another's life so remember that! Now go and retrieve my 4 million je- I mean the VIP!" he yells out as everyone sweat drop's. All the mages who where mentioned get up and start heading out the guild, "Man, so we're going to the capital, this is going to take all day on the train," Gray says directing it to the dragon slayers who in turn just pale at the thought, "hehe don't worry Gajeel," Levy says ," let's just have Wendy cast her trioa spell on you so you won't feel sick," she says as Gajeel perks up," yea you're right shrimp!" he yells as the girl pouts at that name, "ey Wendy! Get your ass in gear over here!" Gajeel yells as Wendy yelps and runs over to them. "Hi guys how can I help you?" she says nicely, "we need you to cast your spell on Gajeel and Natsu for the train ride if you don't mind please," says Levy before Gajeel can say something rude. "Oh yeah sure, but where is Natsu?" she asks not seeing Natsu with the group, just then Happy floats right by with a passed out Natsu, "Aye, he started throwing up just thinking of the train ride," he says happily. "Hey brats," the master yells again, "you have to get to the VIP by tomorrow afternoon so that means you have to get on the last train right now!" he yells as the mages just stare wide eye at the information,"oh no, we only have 15 minutes until the last train leaves!" yells Levy, "We have no choice," Erza appears with her huge cart of gear, let's go!" she yells as she sprints out the door as the rest follow, "well no choice shorty looks like you're coming with us!" says Gajeel as he grabs Wendy and Levy and runs out the door, "I can run fine in my own Gajeel!" yells Levy blushing madly at how he just grabs her and throws her over his shoulder. "Gihi."

At the train station laid a terrified ticket vendor as he had just refused to sell tickets for a train that would leave in seconds and Erza had to use her persuasive skills on him."W-wendy," Natsu called out weakly to the little slayer, "P-please," he said as he laid on the seat holding his stomach, "oh sure Ill be glad to help," she said as she cast her spell on him then did the same for Gajeel who was passed out on Levy's lap, much to her embarrassment but she couldn't help but stroke his hair while he was there. Not that she would admit it but was disappointed when the big slayer was off her lap.

"So who is this VIP?" Gray asks, "I'm not sure," replies Erza, "maybe a Duke or something," Wendy sits next to Erza,"Umm should I be here? Master didn't say my name," she asks timidly, "Oh hush child, with you here the guest shouldn't become completely insane with all these scoundrels around," says Carla as Levy ask if that includes her in the background. "We are to meet this VIP by tomorrow noon, that means when we get off this train we shall continue to the capital on foot," Erza says," get your rest now while the train takes us halfway," she says to an already asleep Natsu and Gajeel. "well that didn't take long," Gray says as he himself closes his eyes for a nap.

Lucy wakes up completely excited for this day, she will get to go to Magnolia and see Fairy Tail. She spends almost no time at all showering and changing along with packing and eating breakfast. Meanwhile Virgo runs behind her keeping up with the princess quick movements and Capricorn scolding her for being very unladylike in getting ready but Lucy is too excited to care, she spent the whole morning just getting ready and ended up taking a nap since she couldn't sleep last night because she was so excited. Before she knew it, it was noon and Capricorn woke her up so she can be presentable when the escorts arrive. "Oh I can't wait to see the guild, and to see all their members, but I wonder who they sent to get me, I'm so excited!" she yells as she gets into one if her many gowns, though she has packed other clothes for travel that her father would never allow her to wear."Princess the escorts have arrived," says Virgo as she appears out of no where. "Finally! I can't wait to meet them, let's go!" she yells running before she is grabbed by a patient Capricorn," Princess please do not run, remember you are a lady," he says while Lucy just pouts. Inside the guest room of the giant castle stand a very tired lot of Fairy Tail mages who look completely exhausted. "This is all your fault Natsu!" yells Gray," My fault! You were suppose to wake us up to get off the train but you fell asleep and we ended up halfway back to Magnolia before we jumped out the windows!" Natsu yells back. "Guys calm down we are in the Kings castle," Levy tries to defuse it while a very irritated Gajeel walks in, "Shit and now someone has to pay that guy whose magic car we stole and crashed, the run here sucked too," he said annoyed even more. "This is my fault, I fell asleep as well and were almost late because of my incompetence, so somebody hit me," she says looking tired as well. Wendy was on the floor panting from fatigue as Carla lay on the floor next to her as Happy used his wings to fan her down. Just then Capricorn appears in a flash an is not satisfied with what he sees, "You shall all shower and be dressed properly before escorting the princess to your guild,especially you the one without clothes" he says sternly as Gray yells and looks for his clothes.. "Wait princess!? Is that the vip!?" Levy asks out loud as maids and other butler's came to them to escort them to the baths and clothing. "Yes, she is on her way so you have 3 minutes to bathe and cloth yourselves," he says as he disappears but not before taking a long look at Natsu. After much rushing and scrubbing along with clothes being thrown on they are back more presentable just before Lucy would appear. "So we get to escort the princess!" yells Wendy excited in meeting an actual princess, "Yes, this is indeed a very important person, not just to the guild but to the whole country, we mustn't make here feel threatened at all," says Erza. "With this lot, feeling safe is the rarest thing of all," says Carla. "So what, we just gotta show her Magnolia stuff her full of food and get her home right, no biggie," says Natsu, "Besides she's probably like 6 or something right, shouldn't be too hard to babysit," he finishes. "You dope the princess is around the same age as us, she should be 18 now I think," Gray states. "Gihi, good thing that Loke stayed back or he'd try to seduce the chick," Gajeel says amused, "Princess! Gajeel, don't forget to address her properly," scolds Levy. "Now announcing the heir to the throne, Princess Lucy Heartfellia!," yells a servant as Lucy finally appears. "Everyone pay attention!"says Erza facing the door the princess should be entering from, even though Natsu was busy looking at an old painting that was set up in the room that showed the king, the queen and a small baby Lucy, he didn't know why but the picture made him feel something nostalgic from when he was still in an egg, his memories flooded in and even the ones he didn't like thinking off in his days at the death fights soured his mood.

Lucy was approaching the door where her escorts were at *Ok Lucy, make a good impression, oh I hope they like me, I just love their guild, please don't be a weirdo Lucy* she thought to herself as she stepped into the room and laid eyes on the mages there, she just couldn't contain her excitement and instantly squealed.

The mages looked surprised to see the blond woman walk in, she was in a very expensive looking gown as she smiled sweetly at them only to squeal as she ran to them, much to Capricorns frustration. "Oh my it is really you, Erza Scarlett, queen of the fairies titania! " Lucy yells as she holds Erza hamd happily. "Yes princess, it is an honor that you know of me," she says bowing slightly which obviously annoys Lucy but she doesn't show it, "Well of course I know you, you're so awesome!" she yells as she looks to the others "Oh! And there is Gray Fulbuster, the ice mage! And Levy Mcgarden, the script mage! Ahh!" she yells again as she lays eyes on Wendy, "Oh you are simply adorable Wendy Marvel, is it true you are a sky dragon slayer?" she questions as Wendy js just star eyed looking at a real princess, "oh yes princess," she bows annoying Lucy again, "I am a dragon slayer," she says smiling which just makes Lucy hug her for being adorable. She then turns to see a big man with a scary face but she isn't frightened, "and you must be Gajeel Redfox, the Iron dragonslayer, wow you're supposedly also very strong!" she says holding her hand out for a handshake in which he returns when Levy bumps her elbow to him. "By the way Levy is it true that you and Gajeel are an item?" Lucy asks catching the girl off guard," Wait what!?" Gajeel says as Levy's face just heats up steaming, "N-n-no princess why w-would you ask?" Levy barely manages out."oh, well on sorcerer weekly it said Mirajane totally saw you together, I was so happy when I read that!" Lucy says as Levy just heats up more. "Is that so?" Erza says, "well we also read that and thought you were together as well," she says as the two mages stare at her in disbelief. They both had feelings for each other but have yet to express it even though everyone else sees it as obvious. "Well I'm sso glad to have met you all, I really love the Fairy Tail guild and would really love to see it," Lucy said as the mages smile at her love for their guild when Erza realizes the last one missing. "Excuse me princess but we have one more to introduce to you, where is Natsu?" she asks her guild mates who all in turn look around for him. "Natsu?" Lucy asks realizing who she's talking about again becomes excited to meet the salamander. "There you are come here and introduce yourself Natsu," Erza says spotting him by the painting. Lucy turns to see and is amazed by him. She sees first his pink hair which she found odd but cute, he had his with trousers on and just a vest but she could see his well toned arms as he turned but what caught her were his eyes, she had never seen such sad eyes before, it almost broke her heart but he instantly blinked it away. He turned fully to her and began walking to her and Lucy couldn't help but blush at the sight of him, his eyes were like a reptiles, he was strikingly handsome and when she looked at his open vest she could see his strong chest and amazing abs that she began heating up quickly. "Hi princess I'm Natsu," he says with his signature grin that made her heart skip a beat as she couldn't help but get red and tongue twisted. "H-hi I'm Luigi-I mean princess Lucy!" she corrects herself embarrassed at herself. "Hehe Luigi," he laughs out as Happy joins. She is embarrassed and curses sorcerer weekly for not putting a picture of him so she could prepare herself. Capricorn just smiles at the events though he is disliking Natsu's current attire. "Its great to meet you Lucy," Natsu says holding out a hand with his wide smile, Lucy is still embarrassed but after a few seconds she calms down since Natsu's smile quickly catches on to her and she can't help but smile back. "Hi Natsu," she says taking his hand in hers and smiles sweetly, which causes Natsu to stare dumbstruck, her smile caught him in a nostalgic feeling as he felt a little yellow light coming from Lucy and gave him that happy feeling he felt as an egg. He couldn't help but just stare at how beautiful she looked. "Ahem," Capricorn coughs out seeing that the two are lost apparently,"the princess is ready to depart for Magnolia," he says as Lucy comes back to reality. "Oh yes I am," she says glancing at Natsu who is apparently still looking at her smiling and she can't help but blush again, "well I am set and ready so we can go now," she says excited again to see the guild. "Wait princess what about the King, we should meet with him since he is the client," Erza says, "Well he is actually in a meeting currently and won't be able to see you, he told me I am set to go as soon as you arrive," Lucy says happily. "Very well, we can depart now, Princess," Erza says. "Capricorn, thank you, I will call for you if I am in need of your assistance," Lucy says waving a key around as Capricorn disappears shocking everyone.

"Princess you're a mage?" asks Levy excited, "Why yes, I'm a celestial spirit mage, I've been training with my spirits for years now," Lucy responds as Natsu jumps in front of her surprising her from their sudden closeness, "That's awesome! Fight me!" he yells excited to fight her as Erza just punches his head, "Don't challenge the princess you fool!" she says as he just says aye. Lucy can't help but giggle at the mages antics, something which Natsu just thought was a beautiful sound so he smiled his famous grin and got up, "well let's head to Magnolia!" he yells. *I can't wait to see their guild… and maybe talk to him a bit more* Lucy thinks blushing to herself.

 **Sorry guys kinda busy on work and all but please review and let me know if I suck or not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I still don't own Fairy Tail and most likely never will, but I do own a nice pair of socks that keep my feet pretty warm at night.**

The way back to Magnolia had been interesting to Lucy, she had to watch as the Fairy Tail mages were scolded by a stranger whose magic car they stole and had to pay for and the trains weren't operating because someone had crashed a magic car into one of the train carts which also broke the tracks but she was not angry at all, she thought it was funny how the mages had caused so much trouble just to get to her. At the end Lucy had asked Capricorn to bring a carriage to take them back, it would take three days and of course she discovered Natsu's weakness in that ride.

"Are you sure he is okay?" Lucy asked worried as a sick looking Natsu sat next to her leaning at the window. "Aye, he always gets like this no matter what we ride in," Happy says nibbling on a fish. "and Gajeel as well?" she asks looking at a iron dragon slayer who didn't look as bad as Nastu since he laid on a certain girls lap. "We assume it is a dragon slayer thing," says Levy while blushing a little,"but Wendy seems perfectly fine," Lucy says as Wendy just gives an embarrassed smile,"well my magic is mainly healing and support so I think that's why sicknesses and poisons don't work on me," she says. The carriage hits a big bump on the road which causes Natsu to fall his right and right onto the princesses lap which surprises her as she squeaks at the sudden contact. "Natsu get off the princess this instant!" yells Erza as Lucy is still stunned. Natsu however feels better being on the girls lap,"I'm sorry Luce.." he says as he tries to get up, Lucy blushes at the nickname since no one has ever called her anything other than princess or Lucy, she thenrealizes that he doesn't look as sick as he did before. "Wait," she says holding him down which surprises every one. "Do you feel better here?" she asks as Natsu just nodds, "well since Wendy can't cast her spell on you again as she explained earlier then I have no choice but to let you rest here," Lucy says as she begins blushing madly but prefers this to watching him suffer so much. "Princess you don't have to that, he will be fine," says Gray not wanting to put the princess in an awkward position in which Erza agrees, "No I insist, poor Natsu looks to be in such agony, I cannot turn a blind eye if I can help," she says as she begins stroking his hair causing the dragon slayer to blush but feels so much better. "Thanks Luce," he says weakly as Capricorn the carriage driver just smiles at the princesses kindness. Everyone can't help but smile as well, to have such a kind princess made them feel is enjoying running her fingers through the slayers hair making the man fall asleep, she can't help but to watch his sleeping face and admire how handsome he is, it amazed the mages at how calm and quiet he became, even while sick he would have energy to complain and attempt to escape the death trap but the sight of him so calm and relaxed on the princesses lap was surprising. "Wow, I've never seen him so calm before," Levy says as Lucy realizes what she is doing and becomes impossibly red, "I-I am just glad I can help..," she says looking down," I just wish we had done this sooner, poor soul suffered for two days," she says smiling at a sleeping Natsu, "Princess you are too kind," says Erza.

After a few hours of travel they had finally arrived at Magnolia, Natsu being off his nemesis called transportation was feeling fired up. "Alright! We're finally home! Hehe thanks for helping me in that evil cage on wheels Luce," he says smiling his signature grin at her causing the girl to blush,"It was my pleasure," she says. "NATSU! Address the Princess accordingly!" Erza scolds, "oh no it is quite fine, I don't mind at all," says Lucy liking the cute nickname he gave her. "but I would really love to see the guild, I've been so excited to see it with my own eyes!" she says happily. "Well let's go then, no point in wasting time out here," Natsu says already walking towards the guild. Lucy follows him and walks beside him asking questions about the many new things she sees and was often distracted by clothing shops that she thought had cute clothes. On one particular shop she saw a pink tank top with the cutest drawing of a bunny she had ever seen, she didn't want to stop every one just for a shirt so she stayed quiet but Natsu had noticed this, "We can stop here if you want Luce," he says as Erza glares at him for not saying her tittle or at least her real name. "Oh no I don't want to be a nuisance," she replies not wanting to annoy them with her fascination with clothes, "hehe it's fine ya know, it looks like ya really want something from here and none of us mind at all right," he says as everyone just smiles at her. "Princess it is fine I assure you," Erza says as Levy opens the door to the shop," Come on princess, there are a lot of cute outfits here!" she says as Wendy gets star eyed again, "Yes please, it would be so much fun to shop with you," she squeaks out excited as Carla just smiles at her friends excitement. "Thank you guys," Lucy says as she walks in with the girls as the guys stay back for a bit. "So bet this will take about one hour," Gajeel says, "nah, I think more like two," says Natsu while Gray thinks hard," I think thirty minutes will be it, "come on you guys the princess wants our opinion on clothes," Wendy says poking her head out the door. Unfortunately 3 hours later they were still in the same store, Lucy had bought the shirt she was in love with while the other girls told her she should try other more comfortable outfits, she didn't know if she should at first until she looked at Natsu who was trying on a Fedora which she thought looked really good on him bringing back her blush, Levy having seen this smirks internally, "Hey Natsu! The princess is going to try on some outfits, you should see them and give your opinion on them!" she yells out as Lucy becomes very red, "W-w-what! But i-I" she stutters as Natsu walks over, "Ok sure, but Luce already looks good in that dress right? So why would it be different with different clothes?" he asks oblivious as Lucy begins steaming at the comment, she grabs a bunch of clothes and runs into the dressing room. *Oh my what is wrong with me* she thinks to herself as she begins changing into the outfits* I mean it was nice what he said but I am doing this just to see what the clothes are like, it's not like I want his approval or anything* she tries to reason. Natsu sits down waiting for her as the others gather around,"so bunny girl is putting on a show?" ask Gajeel which earns him a smack from Levy, "Its princess! Gajeel, do not be rude," she says as the door opens and reveals Lucy in a pony tail with her bunny tank top that hugged her body closely and a red skirt that reaches just above her knees and revealed her hidden curves, she has black boots on the reach up halfway up her shins which exposed her legs well enough to see her full feminine figure. "Wow princess you look so cute!" yells Wendy as Erza smiles, "It suites you quite will your highness," as Gajeel smirks, "Not bad bunny girl," he says as she becomes surprised at that name *bunny girl?* She thinks as she sees Levy smack him again. Gray just nodds at her but her eyes drift to the one sitting in the middle between them all. Natsu just stares with his mouth slightly open, for some reason he can't seem to look away or say anything, he sees that same yellow light glowing off her and when their eyes meet everything gets quiet. Levy smirks at the blushing but smiling princess and the dumbstruck dragon, "Well Natsu what do you think?" she says getting him out of his shock. Now having his own little blush he looks away,"It looks really good on ya Luce," he says as Lucy feels butterflies in her stomach so she runs back into the dressing room. *He really liked it!* She thought to herself happily, *wait why should that be good?!* She kept thinking as she blushed with her back to the door looking down with a steaming face and racing heart.

After a bit more shopping they finally arrive to the front of the guild, Lucy admires the building feeling excited that she is really at her favorite guild. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Luce," Natsu says as he opens the doors for her to walk in, every one inside the guild is quiet since Happy and Carla had flown ahead and informed them all of who is coming, as soon as she walks past the doors she sees something that annoys her, everyone is bowing down to her. She can't help but huff in annoyance which surprises everyone," Please!," she says loudly," I have heard that this is a lively guild, do not let my presence hinder you, I don't want you brave mages of Fairy Tail bowing to me like this, please just be as you would every day," she says smiling at them all. Master Makarov walks up to her and smiles, "Very well Princess Lucy," he says as he turns around," alright you brats you heard her! The princess wants us to be as if it was any other day, but we will not because it is not like any other day!" he says as everyone listens and surprises Lucy. "Princess Lucy has come here specifically to see our guild because she thinks so highly of us to give us the time of day for a visit! SO WE WILL CELEBRATE AND PARTY THAT THE PRINCESS IS HERE!" he yells as the guild roars in celebration which makes Lucy smile. Every one runs up to her to greet her and to show off their magic, Lucy is pleased at how the friendly and lively the guild is until she sees fights starting to break out, mainly between the men," oh my what's wrong?" she asks as she watches them fight. "Do not worry your highness," says the master as he sits next to her at a table, "they always fight, but it is not out of hate, just look at their faces," he says as Lucy does as instructed and is surprised by what she sees, "they're smiling?" she says, "yes, this guild is not just a place for employment, it is a place where I take in these brats and form them into a family, a place where bonds of friendship and love are created and nurtured, " he says as Lucy smiles happily at this, "and they fight cause they're idiots," he finishes which makes Lucy sweatdrop. That is when things become even more hectic," A real man wins a fight!" yells Elfman as he jumps at someone, "then I'm going to win!" yells Gray as he begins an ice make, "Gray honey your clothes!" says Juvia appearing next to him and Lucy squeaks and blushes covering her eyes at seeing the man in his boxers. "ice princess stop flashing the real princess!" Natsu yells as he punches him with a flaming hand. "You fools dropped my cake!" yells a pissed off Erza as Gray knocked down her strawberry shortcake in which she reequipped into her armor attacking the other mages. "Salamander you bastard! You melted my iron!" yells Gajeel jumping into the fight. "You brats stop making fools of yourselves in front of the princess!" yells Makarov as Lucy can't help but begin laughing at the mages antics which makes everyone stop, especially one fired up wizard who can't help but enjoy the sound of her laughter. She stops and stands to says something so everyone listens," I am so happy to be able to see you all, I've always wanted to come here since Sorcerer weekly always said how fun and energetic you all are, over time I kept hearing news of Fairy Tail and your shenanigans and it made me smile and laugh so much, like how Erza and Gray destroyed a whole forest a few years back to catch a dukes pet tiger and recently how Natsu destroy a whole street," she says as some people smirk or sweat drop or just smile, "I couldn't be happier to be here, I love Fairy Tail!" she says as everyone breaks into a chaotic cheer. Lucy smiles genuinely as Natsu walks up to her, "Oi Luce, why don't you join our guild, since you're a mage too," he says which surprises Lucy as everyone hears this becomes surprised at the princess being a mage. "What? But I'm not that great in combat situations.. I've trained but I don't know how good I am and I couldn't possibly pass the requirements and my father is part of Sabor Tooth so he might want me to join them… and I couldn't possibly just jump into this family without everyones approval," she says as everyone just looks at her quietly as if what she said didn't make sense. "Hehe what are you talking about Luce, you're our friend and as far we know, you're already a part of our family," he says giving her his grin as everyone else just smiles at her. Lucy can't help but become a little teared up at their love and the chance to join her favorite guild then Mirajane walks up to her smiling sweetly, she giggles as she holds her hand, "we would love for you to join us, and as for the requirement, all you have to do is tell me the color and where you would like the guild mark," she says as Lucy lets a tear fall. She then makes the best decision of her life, she looks to Natsu who smiles at her, "I would like pink and here on my hand," she says holding out her hand as Mirajane places the stamp and presses down. When she removes it Lucy sees the pink Fairy Tail emblem on the back of her hand and let's another tear fall, she had only dreamed of joining this guild and now she has the emblem on her hand which she lightly runs her fingers over. "This calls for celebration! To the princess visiting and her addition to Fairy Tail!" yells Makarov as the guild roars in celebration. "Welcome to the guild Lucy," Natsu says as Lucy smiles back. The night continues in fights drinking and more fights followed by more drinking.

Natsu stands on a table and yells out,"Oi! Who wants to see what the princesses power is!" he says as Lucy becomes surprised and blushes as everyone yells in approval. Natsu then grabs her carrying her bridal style as she becomes super red for the thousandth time and carries her to the stage where he puts her down and everyone gathers around. "Well.. I'm a celestial wizard, I summon different kinds of spirits that can do different things like fight or sing," she says expecting them to think it's a lame power but is quickly met with excitement,"that's freaking cool!" They yell, "show us some!" they yell again as she stand there surprised and becomes so happy. "If you guys don't mind I'll summon a spirit that can read others emotions and turn it into song," she said as everyone became quiet making Lucy think that maybe they didn't want that, "reading emotions is a man!" yells Elfman as everyone cheers again making her even happier almost to the point t of crying. She then pulls out a key with a harp on it and yells out," Open gate of the heart constellation, Lyra!" as a light shines and the spirit appears. Everyone just stares wide eyed at it, "That's so cool!" they yell out happy," she's so cute!" others yell out. "Hi Lucy! Hey why don't you call me anymore it not nice you know," the spirit says as everyone just laughed and Lucy smiles," I'm sorry Lyra, but can you please sing a song for us, it'd make me so happy," she said as Lyra smiles," oh yes I would love to, I feel something very special here," she says as she pulls out her harp. And everyone quiets down to listen.

-Lyras song-

I can see you there

Right by my side as always

You never left or let me down my friend

I can feel you there

Close to my heart as always

Your soul and mine share a bond made of love

So as the skies turn gray and the clouds gather above

Trying to fight back your tears

Feeling so lost and alone

I am the star that burns for you

Shining through the night

Just follow me, I will guide you home

And when your feeling lost at sea, listen for my song

Calling you back, to the shore

Everyone is quiet as the song ends. Elfman stands up crying, "That song was a man!" he yells as everyone else yells and cheers with tears in eyes and Lucy just watches happily.

The night goes on in celebration as the guild keeps partying.

Lucy is invited to stay the night with Levy at Fairy Hills which she happily accepts as other girls decide to join in, she has never been to a slumber party so is really excited. After the celebrations and mostly everyone has either gone home or is passed out she is left sitting with Natsu who is still wide awake."Hey Natsu," she begins as the slayer turns to her, "yea Luce?" he asks as she smiles at him. "Thank you for today, I never would've joined Fairy Tail if it wasn't for you, I'm so lucky to be here," she said smiling at him, "I didn't do anything Lucy, you're the one who agreed to join us, so if anything we're the lucky ones here," he said sincerely.

"Yo salamander, we gotta go," says Gajeel from the guild hall doors with Wendy standing right next to him, "Yea yea, I'm coming," Natsu says as he starts getting up,"You're leaving now?" Lucy says disappointed that she can't talk to him longer. "Yea, we gotta go deal with a few things, we'll be back tomorrow so don't worry, just have fun at the sleep over," he said walking away. Lucy can't help but feel a bit lonely with him gone, but soon Levy appears next to here, "Hey princess, are you ready to go?" she asks excited for the slumber party as well," Yes I am," she says cheerfully," it's unfortunate that Wendy can't go, she seemed super excited for it," she says feeling bad for the little slayer who left with the others. "Yeah, the three of them usually do that, every few weeks they all go out together but we still don't know for what," Levy says wondering where they went as well.

Natsu flies through the sky and roars a fire breath towards Gajeel as Wendy tries to blind side him and hit Natsu with a talon attack but misses entirely which gets the attention of the other two dragons. "Wendy, what's wrong, you're really losing focus here," Natsu said as Gajeel just agrees, "I'm sorry you guys, it's just that I really wanted to go to the sleep over with the princess.." she says lowering her head in sadness. For the past few years since they met again, they would all leave together every few weeks to turn into dragons and train in that form so that they wouldn't get rusty and so that what happened to Amberline wouldn't happen to them, but seeing the young dragon so sad had told them what they needed to do. "Wendy!" Natsu said getting the girls attention, "Fly ten laps around that field at top speed," he said pointing to a field on the floor with a claw," and after you can go ahead and join the girls," he said as Wendy slowly realized what he said," really?!" she asked happily in disbelief. "Do you want me to change my mind?" he asked jokingly at which Wendy shook her head and raced down to do as she was told. "Ten laps huh, you already know she could do hundreds at top speed, why are you being so lenient now," Gajeel asks not really against the idea of letting her go, he was just curious."Aunty ended up hurting herself because she stayed in human form for a very long time, probably years without going back to her dragon form at all, we do it every few weeks and Wendy just did it, I'm just having her do a quick exercise so she can go have a good time, there's no reason to force her to be here," he says," besides that means we can really go all out now," the red dragon says as he charges the metal dragon,"Gihi, nice."

Lucy and the rest of the females were now at Mirajanes home since Levy's room was mostly full of books and couldn't fit them all. "You have a beautiful home Mirajane," Lucy says as she sits in the living room with the others already in their pajamas. "Thank you princess, I'm sure it's nothing compared to what you're used to though," Mirajane replies as Cana finishes one of her many bottles of beer. "Aahh, now that we're all here and comfy, let's get the games started!" she drunkenly blurts out. "Yes, it should be fun and a great way to bond with our newest comrade," Erza says sitting next to Lucy. Just then there is a knock on the door," I'll go get it," Lisanna says getting up and walking away. "Hmm what game should we play though?" Juvia asks the other girls start thinking on what would be fun. "Lets play a drinking game!" yells Cana holding up a new bottle,"hehe no thanks Cana, we already know who would win that," Lisanna says walking in with a very excited looking Wendy. "Oh Wendy you were able to come after all! I'm so glad," says Lucy standing to hug the happy little girl. "Yup, Natsu told me to go ahead and join you guys," she said happy to be with the princess again. Hearing Natsu's name gives Levy an idea and she whispers a few things into Mirajane ears in which cause a small shine to go over here eyes as a mischievous smile forms on her lips. "Why don't we play spin the bottle truth or dare?" she says sweetly but already has a plan formed. "Oh that sounds fun," says Levy already knowing what she is planning. "What is this game?" asks Lucy never having played this game which shocks everyone. "I will explain princess," Erza begins as she notices a small frown on the girl," umm is everything ok princess?" she asks concerned. Lucy having been caught frowning has no choice but to explain," Oh I'm sorry Erza, it's just that since we're friends and guild mates now, I was hoping you would all drop the princess thing and just call me Lucy, or even Luce like how Natsu does," she says with a small blush which feeds Mirajane even more motivation. Erza puts on a face of shock,"Princ- I mean Lucy.. I'm sorry I completely didn't take your feelings into consideration and now has caused you this displeasure, anyway please hit me," she says as Lucy sweatdrops, "hehe it's ok Erza I don't think that will be necessary," she says as Mirajane takes one of Cana's many bottles. "Well then Lucy, here is the game, we spin this bottle in the middle of all of us, and whoever the bottom lands has the power to ask whoever is at the pointy end either a question that they must answer truthfully or challenge then to do a dare, it all depends on which the target prefers, for example let's d a practice round," she says as she spins the bottle in the middle while smiling sweetly.

As the bottle spins all the girls begin getting nervous as the bottle begins to slow which in turn has Lucy very confused. The bottle finally stops as it ends with Juvia aiming at Wendy, "Oh, it seems Juvia must ask Wendy then," Juvia says as she stares at Wendy who begins getting nervous. "Wendy truth or dare," she asks in which Wendy thinks for a moment. "I choose truth," she says as Juvia's stare becomes a bit of a glare, "Do you secretly love Gray-sama and want to steal him from my loving arms!?" she says more accusingly than question. Which makes all the girls pale at such an obvious question, Wendy knew what she would ask so took the safest route. "I do not, Gray belongs to you Juvia," she says as Juvia begins blushing madly, "Gray belongs to Juvia…" Juvia says going into one of her fantasies.

"Well, more or less like that," Mirajane says, "now it's Wendy's turn to spin the bottle," she says as Wendy reaches for it. She spins and all the girls watch as the bottle decides their fate.

The bottle ends with Lucy pointing towards Erza, "oh it seems I must ask you now Erza," Lucy says as Erza gets a determined look, "I am ready for the challenge," she says as Lucy thinks hard. "Ok truth or dare?" she asks as Erza stands, "I choose dare," she says as Lucy gets a small smile. "Very well, I dare you to wear a bunny costume," she says thinking it would upset the mage. "Reequip!" Erza yells as she magically gets into a bunny costume. "Oh I've forgotten how cute this was, thank you Lucy," she says as Lucy smiles and the others sweatdrop, "hehe well that's not exactly the goal of the game Lucy," Levy says as Lucy looks at her confused. "Its not? Oh I'm orry if I played wrong," she says looking very sad that she is causing trouble for them. The girls notice this and glare at Levy, "No that's not what I mean! I just meant that there are certain goals that girls like to do in this game," she says as Lucy looks up to her ,"what do you mean?" she asks. "I shall explain Lucy," Erza says as she spins the bottle which begins spinning dangerously fast scaring the girls. The bottle spins and once it slows it lands on Mirajane pointing towards Cana, "Oh my it seems I have my victim," she smiles sinisterly. "Brinf it on ja deman!" Cana says drunk as usual. "Very well," she says having a plan already in place, "truth or dare Cana?" she asks knowing what Cana will reply, "I c-choose dare! Cmon give my -hiccup- your worst!" She says as Mira smirks as she giggles, "Very well, I dare you to go steal Natsu's scarf and wrap it around Lucy," she says as the blond becomes red at hearing the dare. "W-wait why me?!" she asks as Cana dashes out of the room. "Oh I'm sorry Lucy, I just thought you would like to wear his clothes that's all," she says as Lucy begins steaming. "N-no why would I want that!?" she yells ," Well you two seemed very close even though you just met so I thought that maybe you'd miss him and this will just be a reminder of him," she says casually while smiling as yells can be heard outside. "Mira are you sure that was good? You know how Natsu is with that scarf, he almost destroyed the whole city last time someone took it and if he finds it on Lucy," Lisanna says outloud as Lucy listens and becomes terrified, "I don't want it!" she yells frozen in place as Cana busts in the door with a white scarf and wraps it around Lucy's neck then goes to sit back down. "Cana! Ya drunk where are ya! Give me back my scarf!" they can hear Natsu yell outside as he gets closer.

"Someone take this from me!" Lucy yells as she points to the scarf and all the girls back away leaving the princess to face the angry dragon. "I can smell it! So you're hiding in Mirajanes house!" he yells as he jumps into the room through the window and lands directly in the middle of all the women. He quickly looks at Cana with a glare, "Where is it!" he yells angry as she just smirks and Mirajane points behind him. He turns with a glare as he stares at the scarf beginning to walk towards it but stops as soon as he sees who its wrapped around. He can't help but stare into the big brown eyes of the blond woman who was currently enveloped in his scarf. His glare softened as it turned into just a soft gaze. She was in pajamas with little bunnies on it and his scarf wrapped around her, she looked frightened and quickly felt bad about scaring her. "H-hey Luce," he says smiling gently at her making her calm down. "Natsu I'm sorry! We were playing a game and then thi-" Lucy begins explaining while unwrapping the scarf "its alright Luce!" he says quickly stopping her hands from taking off the scarf which surprises everyone. "Ya can borrow it for tonight, it is pretty chilly tonight anyway," he says as he wraps it back around her then pats her head making her blush. "Sorry I scared ya," he says sheepishly, "Ill umm just go ahead and head back, try to stay warm," he says as he jumps out the window with a little blush.

All the girls are quiet as they see what happened while Mirajanes eyes just have stars in them, she has already formed hundreds of new plans. "Natsu.. actually let you keep it," Lisanna says out in disbelief as the other girls just nodd. "That was completely unexpected, Lucy how have you been able to calm him down so much?" Erza asks really interested in knowing her secret, "I umm I don't know," Lucy replies with a red face *my heart is beating so fast* she thinks to herself. "Hey how about we order some food and watch a movie now," Levy says as the other girls agree. "Juvia is pretty hungry," Juvia says, "Ill choose the movie!" says Lisanna as the girls get up.

During the movie the girls are completely focused on it since it is a romance and they each have a certain mage they wish was with them, including a pink haired one which causes Lucy to blush at kiss scenes and well pretty much the whole thing. The doorbell rings as Levy gets up, "Ill get it, it's probably our food," she says as she walks to the door. When she opens it she is completely surprised at who the delivery man is, "G-gajeel?!" she says staring at the man holding 8 boxes of pizza. Gajeel is surprised and becomes embarrassed that she's seeing him doing this. "Hey shrimp," he says ,"heres yer food," he says handing out the boxes as if it was nothing. "Gajeel why are you delivering pizza?" Levy asks blushing as she had once fantasized about this, in which Gajeel just groans, "It's a damm job, my client said it was important delivery that had to be made but didn't say it was a freaking delivery boy crap," he said annoyed as Levy just giggles and opens the door wide for him. "Just come inside and put it on the table, and isn't there a chant that supposed to go with this to make it taste better?" she says knowing how he will react. At first he stiffens hating that she knew about it. "Shit do I really gotta shrimp?" he says as she just pouts at him "yes because you called me shrimp, so you better or I will call and say I'm not satisfied," she said as he just sweatdrops. He blushes as he begins, "Pizza love Pizza share, here our pizza is great and fair, I say it's good you'll say it's great because we put our hearts and soul in this pizza for you we make." He says as he is straining to not kill himself as Levy just laughs. He walks in and places the pizza down careful to avoid the others as Levy just watches. She walks him out and before he walks off she grabs a hold of the back of his shirt. "Hmm?" he says as he looks back at her, "you okay shrimp?" he says as she looks up at him with a handful of money, "oh yea I forgot, well since it's you I'll just pay for it," he says as she just blushes," you don't have to," she says as he just smirks. "Later shrimp," he says walking off but stops as he feels something on his cheek, Levy had run in front of him jumped and kissed his cheek as a thank you and sprinted back inside. He stood there shocked with a huge blush forming as Levy leaned on the door with her heart pounding. She hears a magic car starting and leaving so she walks back to the living room as all the girls were leaning on the window. "YOU WERE WATCHING!" she yells surprising the girls as they rush back to their spots. "Hehe sorry," Lissanna says as Mirajane gets even more stars and Cana walks up to her, "hehe -hiccup-maybe Lucy isn't the only dragon tamer here," she says as Levy just blushes madly."Levy I thought you said you weren't dating," Lucy says a bit saddened Levy lied to her. "I didn't lie! We are not dating… it was just a thank you because he paid for our food," she said lying to herself more than them as all the girls just smile.

Later into the night when they all head to bed Lucy laid on a futon on the floor as the other girls were around her. She kept thinking about Levy kissing Gajeel and then pictured herself with Natsu, she then becomes very red again *what is going on with me.. am I really thinking of him like that?* She thinks to herself trying to fall asleep. She then smells his scarf which smelled just like him, she holds it closer to her face taking in his scent and can't but help feel happy as it feels that he's right there with her. She smiles happily as she drifts of to sleep, "Natsu…" she says as she thinks of him on last time before going into dreamland.

 **Guys please review, it makes me feel special ^-^ also, hope you liked the little GaLe I snuck in there.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again I stayeth unto thee, I do not owneth the amazing story of Fairy Tail nor any of its charactereths.**

 **Seriously don't hurt me.**

"Lucy wake up," Levy calls as Lucy begins to stir in her sleep. She's never had such a good sleep in her life and didn't feel like getting up.

"Isn't she so cute, just look at her all bundled up in Natsu's scarf," Mirajane says as she just stares at her happily. *Hmm Natsu'sscarf is so comfortable* Lucy thinks as she takes in his scent from the scarf again feeling even better until she realizes that the other girls are just watching.

"Oh my!" she sits up embarrassed that they just saw her smelling the scarf happily ,"I um.. well," she begins when Levy cuts her off, "so was it love at first sight?" she asks the blond teasingly who begins her day with another blush. "Girls breakfast is ready!" they hear Erza yell and Lucy takes this chance to get up and run into the bathroom. "I can't wait to see where this leads," Mirajane says clearly excited at the possibilities.

Later once everyone had brushed, showered and whatever else they wanted they all say at the table eating pancakes and cereal. "So princess," Erza begins as Lucy just sends her a small glare, "I mean Lucy," she corrects, "will you be staying here long? I hope you are not due at the castle soon, we would really love for you to stay a while," she says as Lucy realizes that since she joined the guild then she would have to take jobs and at least show up every now and then, "oh my I didn't even think about that, I need to talk to my father and explain that I joined Fairy Tail and that I would like to take jobs and oh I still have duties as the princess and oh what will I do?" she asks clearly concerned about the future.

"Hey Lucy why don't you just use the masters communication lacrima to talk to your dad and tell him you want to stay," Cana puts in as she drinks a glass of orange juice, "you do want to stay for a bit right?" she asks as Lucy just looks at them all. "Of course I do, I just don't know how father will take this, I hope he won't be too upset," she replies worriedly as she fiddles with the scarf still around her neck, just touching it makes her feel better and she calms down. "I'll just have to do that then," she says as she smiles at the girls.

Natsu walks into the guild and can feel everyones stare on him. "What? Is there something on my face?" he asks as everyone just keeps staring in disbelief. "Hey pyro, where's your scarf?" Gray asks as everyone just nods. "What does it matter to you ice prick!" he says as he bumps heads with the now irritated ice mage. "What you wanna go flame brain!" Gray yells back as the two start the first fight of the day.

Just as the fight begins to intensify the guild doors open again to show all the girls from the sleep over walking in. Instantly everyones jaw drop as they witness a celestial spirit wizard walking in with a certain dragons most prized treasure around her neck. Once Mirajane gets to the bar everyone huddles around her because they know she is the one with the dirt. Lucy however goes straight to Natsu while not noticing the commotion she just started.

"Excuse me Natsu?" she calls out as the fire dragon punches Gray one last time before his full attention goes to the girl. "Oh hey Luce what's up," he says feeling good at seeing the scarf still on her body. She starts taking off the scarf to return it to him, "Thank you for letting me borrow this, it was really warm," she says as she reluctantly takes it off and folds it to give it back.

Natsu just looks at it and then at her as he takes in her sweet eyes again almost forgetting what she was trying to do."You can keep wearing it for now Luce, it looks good on ya," he says putting on his wide grin which makes her heart beat harder ,"the snow's coming soon so it'll keep you warm," he says as he takes the scarf and wraps it around her neck again as everyone again just stares shocked and Mirajanes eyes develop hearts. "Thank you…" is all she can say as she keeps her head down to not show how red she is ,"I have to go do something now," she squeaks out as she runs away towards where the master is. *I really have to get that blushing under control or else everyone here will start thinking something… but every time he smiles at me like that…* she thinks as she remembers his smile and just begins blushing again.

"Excuse me Lucy are you alright my child?" Makarov says as she just came up to him running and began getting red for no reason.

"Oh I'm sorry master! I umm I would like to borrow your communication lacrima if you wouldn't mind please," she says pushing the thoughts of the dragon slayer from her mind. "Of course, go on it's in my office," he says motioning for her to go into his office. "Thank you," she says as she walks ahead while more fights break out behind her.

"Yes, this is Jude," she hears her dad say as she worked the lacrima. "Hello father it's Lucy," she says happy to talk with her father but still a bit worried. "Lucy my dear! Hello how are you doing this fine morning," he says clearly happy to her from his precious daughter. "I'm doing well father, but there is something I must talk to you about," she says even more nervous. "Very well, go on," he says as she breathes in and out trying to calm her nerves. "Well father, I kinda well joined Fairy Tail," she says quickly expecting to hear a lecture.

"Is that so? Well that is great news!" Jude says sitting in his office as he looks at a lacrima. "R-really? You're not upset?" he hears his daughters worried voice come through the lacrima. "Upset? Not at all, I was beginning to worry that you perhaps didn't want to join a guild," he said smiling as he continued to work on some papers on his desk.

*Well this is going better than I thought* Lucy thinks to herself, "Okay then, also since I am now a member I wanted to ask if I could stay a while to do jobs and spend time with my new friends, if it isn't too much to ask," she says expecting something bad as her dad just stays quiet for a bit.

"Hmmm… well if it were up to me I would say no because you still need a bit more training before I feel you are ready to be on your own," he says as Lucy feels her hopes dwindle, "but" he continues getting the girls attention ,"your mother had told me that if you were to join a guild that I let you go, you do still have duties to perform as the princess but she specifically said *more like threatened* that I let you find your own path and learn the ways of the world and your people as you are to rule over them someday," he says as Lucy just listens with a smile and a tear in her eye *you're the best mom* she thinks happily as her father just sighs.

"Just remember to come home for special occasions and formal events Lucy, and do try to stay out of trouble and be very careful," he says as Lucy just listens happily, "I will father, thank you very much," she says as Jude can't help but just smile at the obvious happiness in her voice.

"Now there is something I want to ask you," he says with a hint of mischievousness in his voice, "how is that Natsu fellow, I hear a great deal of him when I ask about your guild," he says as Lucy just blushes, "umm Natsu!? Well he is well he's a good guy and well he lent me his scarf for the upcoming winter and well.." she tries to not sound flustered but is failing horribly. Jude smirks evilly, "well dear remember that you must find a suitable husband before your 18 birthday OK, even that Natsu fellow I hear is a fine young man," he says as Lucy begins steaming, "D-dad! It's not like that! We're just friends!" she says clearly embarrassed feeding her father's intent even more, "Is that so? Well it seems you have a bit of work to do then," he says as he looks at a picture of his daughter snuggling with a scarf, courtesy of Virgo by the way. "Dad!" she screams out as he just chuckles to himself, "have fun at your guild sweetie, remember the things I told you, I must return to my task at hand, I love you," he says turning off his lacrima.

"Dearest Layla, it seems as though those two have already become friends and it's only been a few days but it seems as though there may be something a little stronger there," he says to himself as he picks up a picture of his wife. "How proud you would have been to know our daughter has become so independent and strong and stubborn just like you," he says putting the picture down and returning to his work.

Lucy walks out of the masters office thanking him as she passed him on the way back to the hall. She was still a bit flustered about what her father had said but still was completely happy on being able to spend as much time at the guild as she wanted. She walks until she notices Natsu by the request board, hanging on to the scarf she begins to approach him until she is grabbed by one excited Mirajane.

"So Lucy do you want to take a job with Natsu?" she asks with a gleam in her eyes, "Well I don't I mean I haven't ever been on a job before I wouldn't want to slow him down," she replies as she looks his way only to see him gone *he probably left on a job* she thinks a bit saddened at not being able to talk to him.

"Yo Luce," she hears behind her as Natsu just walks up smiling and excited as a just as excited Happy flies circles around them. Instantly brightening up she smiles back, "Hi Natsu, are you going on a job?" she asks seeing a paper in his hands, "yup, and you're coming with us!" he says, "aye!" Happy says landing on her head. "Eh? I am?" she asks not expecting to take a job so soon.

A few hours later riding in the magnolia train Natsu laid on Lucy's lap sleeping away his motion sickness while happy slept on him. Lucy having been dragged out quickly could only play with his hair while he slept. Now that no one was there she was able to truly admire Natsu's features and she could not help but get a small blush on seeing again how handsome he is. *He is really childish but he is so handsome, and he's so sweet too* she thinks to herself as the train starts stopping and she has not noticed yet. She keeps staring at him and her eyes seem to focus on his lips, which is weird because she has never focused on a boy so much, and never has she focused on someone's lips. *I feel funny, why do his lips make me feel so fuzzy inside* she thinks to herself not noticing that she has leaned in slightly unto the sleeping dragon.

"Gihi, love struck bunny girl?" She hears a familiar voice say.

"Gajeel! Shush!" she hears an even more familiar voice enter, which snaps her back to reality and once she realizes her position she made Erza's hair feel shame for even trying to call itself red.

"L-L-Levy! Gajeel! This- this- this isn't what it looks like!" she yells out frantically as the iron dragon slayer just smirks.

"Whaddya mean? It just looks like yer riding a train to me and the shrimp, what do you think it looks like?" he says mentally cornering the girl making her blush even more.

"Gajeel stop, it's not like she was going to kiss him or anything like that," Levy says as Lucy just begins to steam and Natsu finally wakes up. "Well now that the salamanders awake she can't steal a good one," he says just trying to embarrass her more which is definitely working.

Natsu sits up and stretches from his relaxing nap, "Oh yea I defeated motion sickness! Thanks Lu-" Natsu is cut off as he is grabbed by the shirt and rushed out of the train in less than a second.

"Oh the bunny ran away Gigi," Gajeel says as Levy just blushes a little on her own *if Gajeel was in the same position what would I do?* Levy asks herself knowing fully what she would do.

After finally stopping outside the train station Lucy let's go of Natsu completely embarrassed at her behavior. "Oh my I'm so sorry Natsu I didn't mean to grab you so roughly," she says as Natsu just fixes his shirt. "its nothing Luce, besides I like it a little rough," he says completely unaware of what he just said and Lucy's unlady like mind began spinning. *He likes it a little rough…* she thinks blushing again and embarrassed at the thoughts she's having.

"Hey where's Happy?" Natsu asks as the train can be heard leaving the station. "I think we may have left him on the train," Lucy says finally calming down when suddenly she feels something land on her head. She sees a blue tail hanging down in front of her face so she instantly knows who it is so she reaches up grabs the cat, as she holds him eye level she can see tears leaving his eyes dramatically.

"You guys left me behind! Do you really hate me so much Lucy?" he asks with giant eyes making Lucy feel terrible, "No I don't hate you Happy I'm really sorry!" she says while gently petting him, "please forgive me," she asks as Happy just flies off ,"You're a liar! Gajeel said you left me behind on purpose so you can be with Natsu!" he yells as he flies of dramatically.

"What?! It's not true Happy!" she yells out but he is already gone making her feel even more horrible as Natsu just stands there with a blank look. "Natsu I have to fix this.." she says sadly and a but angry that Gajeel told such an obvious lie.

"Fix what Luce?" he says as if he did not just witness the whole thing.

"Happy Natsu, he's really upset," she says again.

"He's not upset," he says again with a blank look as Lucy just looks at him not understanding him at all. "He was crying Natsu," she says a bit annoyed at how insensitive he was being.

"Oh that? That's just how he gets away so he can go be with Carla," he says as Lucy just stares at him in disbelief.

"Heh-heh.. and here I was hating myself for him.." she says walking away with a blank face,"I hope a fish eats him," she says.

Walking away from the train station, Lucy can't help but notice that it is just Natsu and her alone, of course she's been wanting to get him alone so they can talk and get to know each other more but now that she has him she has no idea what to do.

"So Natsu, what is this job about?" she asks since she still doesn't have the details on the what she got dragged into.

"It's an easy monster hunting job, I wanted to have take a harder job but I figured I'd tone it down for you since it's your first," he says smiling not realizing that Lucy felt bad about it.

"I'm sorry if I'm holding you back Natsu, I promise I'll do my best," she says a but saddened which Natsu surprisingly caught.

"I-it's not that Luce.. it just I want you to be comfortable and to get used to this… you are part of my team so I wanna make sure your first job is a huge success," he says smiling widely.

Blushing Lucy can only smile, *He's so sweet..wait team?* "Natsu what do you mean by team?" she asks as Natsu just thinks on a way to explain.

"Well you know a group that works well together, everyone in the guild is a family, but there are a few who work much better together like Levy, Drop and umm I forgot the other, or Levy and Gajeel, or Laxus with Evergrown, Bixy and Freed," he says confidently.

"Hehe I'm pretty sure a few of those names are wrong but I think I understand, but we haven't worked together before so how do we make a good team?" She asks as she fiddles with the scarf she has around her neck.

"Hm? Because you're so nice! And you have those spirits you talked about so having you is like having even more friends with us," he says while keeping out the part where he just likes being around her.

She smiles at him "You think of my spirits as friends?" she asks *Most people see them as tools just used for fighting* she thinks as Natsu just gets a puzzled look on his face.

"Well duh, if they're all like the one from yesterday then I don't see why not, besides if they're your friends then they are mine too," he says making her even happier.

"Thank you Natsu.." she says as they continue walking.

"So what monster is it that we're fighting" she asks feeling ready.

"Nothing crazy, just a bunch of forest vulcans," he says as Lucy stops in her tracks.

"You mean we're fighting a bunch of perverted animals?!" she says mortified since she knows all about these creatures from her studies and a certain cow that is just like them.

"Well I'm not sure but they should be around her somewhere," he says sniffing the air and Lucy just realizing that they are already in the forest.

"Natsu aren't we supposed to meet the client first?" she asks unaware of a couple of eyes staring at her.

"Usually yea, but the client said she didn't want to come out of her house until the monsters are gone, or that's what the request said," he said as he finally found them. Instantly he jumps towards Lucy with his fist ignited surprising the girl.

"Natsu what are you-" she gets interrupted when a giant gorilla-like creature sniffs her from behind giving the girl creepy shivers.

"Kya!" she yells as the monster reaches for her only to be punched away by Natsu.

"Well Luce, looks like we're surrounded by like maybe 20 of them," he says calmly as the vulcans appear around them.

"He-he I see pretty woman, I want pretty woman" a Vulcan says as the others repeat along those lines.

"Ill make that woman mine," one says licking his lips but also angering a dragon that is nearby.

As that Vulcan jumps for her Natsu lights both his fists on fire.

"Woman mine!" it yells reaching for her only to be crushed by Natsu's fists. "Stay away from her!" he yells at the downed monster.

Lucy now recovering from her shock gets into battle mode, "These things are so creepy and gross," she says as she pulls out a stick that producing a shining whip which she cracks to show that she's not defenseless. One of the vulcans jump for her and she whips her weapon at it wrapping around its neck and swings it around slamming the monster into a tree.

"Nice one Luce," Natsu yells as the monsters start getting annoyed at three of them being beaten up."Alright! Cmon all of you bring it on!" He yells excited for the battle.

Seven of them jump for him to get him out of the way of their real goal and the remaining ten attack Lucy directly. She avoids all their attempts at grabbing her and uses her whip to swing away and to deflect some of their jumps but she can't attack while avoiding them all. *There's too many of them, I need a few seconds to be able to summon a spirit* she thinks and starts planning on a way to get away when four vulcans crash into four of the ones surrounding her with a crazy looking Natsu on top.

"If you all want her then you have to get through me!" he challenges as all the vulcans now want to get him.

"Thank you Natsu!" Lucy yells as she reaches for a key. "Open! Gate of the golden bull! Taurus!" she yells as the cow shines into the field getting the attention of everyone.

"Oh wow Lucy, your body looks even hotter now than it did last time! Can I ever have a smooooch?" the cow asks as Lucy just sweat drops and the vulcans get mad.

"That my woman!" they all start yelling getting Taurus's attention.

"Your woman!?" he yells lifting his battle axe, "thems is fighting words, you overgrown moooonkey!"

"Taurus go beat up those vulcans!" Lucy commands as they rush into battle.

On both sides you can hear yells and punches, Lucy's whip cracking and fire burning, but mostly you can hear them talking about who Lucy belongs to and Natsu hears all of it, he quickly starts losing his cool.

"That's it! Lucy doesn't belong to either of you monsters!" he yells irritated and completely engulfed in fire. "Fire dragons roar! He yells starting to destroy all the beasts and forest around him including a black and white one. *She's mine* he thinks angrily standing in the middle of a very burned area of the forest.

Lucy's head pops out of the ashes completely unharmed by the flames.

Walking back towards the train station Lucy and Natsu walk still happy but just a bit tired from the mission and it's events after the fighting.

"The client was pretty mad about the forest being turned to ash," Lucy says holding a bag of jewels which is half of what was promised since the other half will go into planting new trees. *I completely forgot Natsu always went a bit overboard on his missions* she thinks as she recalls him destroying stuff on sorcerer weekly.

Natsu walks looking a bit more annoyed. *I completely messed up her first mission.. I should really apologize for this.. and maybe she won't want to be a part of my team anymore.* He says depressing himself even more at the thought of her not wanting to hang out with him.

"Well it was still a success, those vulcans were taken care of and that's what matters," she says trying to lift the mood, *I was pretty useless in the fights.. I should apologize to him for making him do all the work,* she thinks to herself holding on the scarf around her neck.

"Luce"

"Natsu"

They both say at the same time, surprising each other. Natsu recovers first, "I wanna say that I'm sorry for ruining your first mission, I should've held back and now we got crappy rewards," he says as Lucy is just shocked by it, she didn't really care about the reward she just wanted to give a good first impression, which she feels she failed at miserably.

"I'm sorry for making you do all the work, I could've fought better instead of having you protecting me.." she says even more bummed.

Natsu stares at her a bit confused, "Wait what? I thought you were pretty cool, I mean that weird whip you have and your strong spirits," Natsu says confidently, "you're pretty strong Luce, and it's not that I was protecting you the whole time.. I kinda just get way into it and start fighting everything heh," he says.

"You really think I'm strong enough?" she asks starting to feel better about herself.

"Totally, if I wasn't there I'm sure you woulda kicked everyones ass!" he says raising a fist in the air and Lucy smiles.

"Natsu.. I didn't care about the reward at all.." she says as he gives her a confused look again "I was just hoping that I wouldn't be a burden to you on these missions since I'm still new and I still have a lot left to learn," Lucy starts rambling while fiddling with the scarf and doesn't notice Natsu walk in front of her, "especially since we're a team now and I promise I will always try my best and if I do mess up then-" Lucy gets interrupted when Natsu stops in front of her and puts his hand on her head. She blushes slightly as Natsu just smiles at her.

"Don't worry Luce," he says and "we are a team and as a team we look out for each other, fight together and we have fun, and we'll keep getting stronger together with everyone in the guild," he says making Lucy smile again *he keeps finding the right words to make me feel better* she thinks as she hides her blush in the scarf again.

Arriving at the train station Natsu already felt horrible just by being in the train. "Natsu the train hasn't even moved yet," Lucy said feeling bad for the boy.

"I know.. I was just thinking about it moving.." he says collapsed on the seat. Lucy Just smiles and lifts him slightly to put his head on her lap.

"Just try to relax, I wish I could do more but this is the best I can do, I'm sorry Natsu," she says feeling horrible at seeing Natsu in pain. Soon the train start moving and he seems to get slightly worse. So she start petting his hair.

*It's so soft.. oh he fell asleep* Lucy giggles as she sees the powerful dragon slayer sleeping soundly. *Im glad I can help this way* she says a bit relieved that his pain isn't so great now. *My heart beats so much faster when he's around.. I'm not sure but I think.. maybe..*

"Hi Lu-chan," she hears a familiar voice calling. Levy walks up to her as she pulls on Gajeel who is laying down on the words saying FLOAT.

"Levy, hi!" she says happily. "Are you also coming back from a mission?" she ask as Levy sits across from her and has Gajeel gently float down next to her and guides his head onto her lap mimicking Lucy.

"Yes, would have been on an earlier train but Gajeel didn't want to ride the train, it was a while before I could convince him," she says as she starts petting his hair as well. "I see you have discovered the cure for the motion sickness," she says smiling at Lucy.

"Eh? I have?" Lucy asks not understanding what the cure is, but she notices that Gajeel and Natsu are in the same position and Levy and her are doing the same thing. "This is the cure?!" she asks excited.

Levy giggles at how happy Lucy became, "Well I'm not sure but seems to always help Gajeel, and since it's helping Natsu then maybe it is," she says looking down at her favorite dragon, not that she would admit it to anyone.. yet.

"Levy, you and Gajeel seem really close, I've heard that you are part of team shadow gear but I see you more with Gajeel, are you sure you're not dating?" she asks curious and Levy instantly starts steaming.

"L-lu-chan, we are not dating.. it's j-just that we.. work well.. together.." she says embarrassed, "it's just like you and Natsu!" she says with a comeback.

"Huh?" Lucy says getting red herself.

"Well you and Natsu have been spending a lot of time together and even went on a mission together, we wouldn't be surprised if you liked each other," Levy said as Lucy looks down at Natsu and pondered what she said. After a few minutes of silence Levy becomes worried that she offended her.

"Lu-chan if I said something bad I'm sorry.." she says worriedly.

"So this is what it's like," Lucy says quietly but enough for Levy to hear.

"What is?" she asks confused.

Lucy looks up at Levy with the sweetest smile she has ever made making the girls eyes open wide at the scene before her, of a beautiful princess next a mighty dragon, "This is what it feels like," she says as she looks down to Natsu and starts caressing his face and pets his hair, "to fall in love."

 **I'm sure you're all mad at how long this took and I'm sorry, I'm not discontinuing this, I'm just lazy. But I will try harder to get this out there more, Thanks for reading.**

 **Don't hurt me for being slow..**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO, SOO YEA I'VE BEEN GONE FOR LIKE EVER SO SORRY ABOUT THAT BUT LETS JUMP BACK INTO THIS.**

 **AS ALWAYS I DON'T OWN ANYTHINGG OTHER THAN THE STORYLINE.**

Lucy was relaxing at the guild hall as Natsu and Happy were at the mission board looking over jobs for them to take.

She still thinks about the conversation she had with Levy at the train a few days ago, *I am falling in love with him..* she thinks to herself blushing a little as she glanced over to the dragon slayer. Ever since then she's been happier when he's around and noticably less energetic when he isn't.

She has never been in a relationship before so she has no idea what goes into one or how to start one or how to confess her feelings first of all, so simply she was stuck, Natsu is always happy to be around her but maybe that is just because he is really friendly, she doesn't even know if he thinks of her as a possible girlfriend. *How do I figure out what he thinks of me.. maybe if I ask him?.. no that would just be awkward.. ask Happy?... Definitely not.*

Lucy walks over to Mirajanes counter and sits on a stool thinking hard and blushing at the same time, not noticing the take over mage smiling at her patiently.

"Maybe if I…. No.. what if… no" the blond mutters to herself as Mirajane can probably guess what it's about. The older woman already knows about what Lucy told Levy, if anyone can smell love secrets it's her and when Levy walked in a few days ago Mirajane couldn't resist that smell and had kindly asked (interrogated very thoroughly with a little bit of Satan soul motivation) Levy for the juicy secrets.

"Good morning Lucy, can I get you some breakfast today?" she says getting the blonds attention.

"Oh Mirajane, good morning, and yes I would love breakfast, Natsu, Happy and I were fishing this morning for breakfast but Natsu kept burning everything we caught," she said smiling happily, she was hungry but she loved every second she spent with Natsu earlier even if she didn't get to eat.

"Oh that's odd, he usually has very good control of his fire, but no problem I'll whip you up something good" she says sweetly turning around beginning to form plan after evil plan.

"Good morning princess," Erza says sitting next to Lucy which earned her a small and cute looking glare.

"Erza I thought we were friends now.. you don't have to call me princess," she says which causes Erza to be shocked. "Oh Lucy I'm so sorry, again I didn't take your feelings into consideration and caused you trouble, anyway please hit me," the redhead says determined.

"No I think I can forgive you without hitting you," Lucy says smiling as Mirajane brings back an omelette and a strawberry cake for Erza, and then she decides to go on attack mode.

"So Lucy, are you and Natsu an official team now?" she asks.

Lucy begins eating her food and covers her mouth as she chews, then answers, "I would like to think so, I mean he did say we were," she says blushing again at the thought of him.

"Well that's good, especially since you two hang out so much it would make sense for you to become a team," she says trying to lead the conversation into a certain direction, " you just joined our guild but already you two seem so close, hmm makes me wonder," the woman says happy to see the blond fidget and steam up.

"W-what do you mean? We are good friends after all.." Lucy says not knowing the trap she's heading for. "I mean he is the one who talks to me the most and also convinced me to join the guild, took me on my first job, had the same job half paid for the famous fairy tail overkill, it's like he's giving me my first steps into a new adventure," she finishes half dreamingly and half blushing not noticing the amount of girls that are now surrounding her.

"Sounds like he's giving you a lot of your firsts, any other firsts you thinking of giving?" Cana says teasingly as Lucy now realizes what she said and tries to hide in the scarf that she surprisingly still has.

"Wow, that sounds so romantic," Wendy says with stars in her eyes as Erza becomes just as red as Lucy at Canas comment.

"Good luck with that one Lu-chan," Levy says ," Natsu wouldn't know romance if it punched him in the face, and even if he did he would try to fight it," she says making Lucy blush even more.

"I-i don't know what you all mean, I was speaking as friends, nothing else," she tries to save.

"Well Juvia approves, now I know that Lucy isn't interested in stealing my Gray-sama," Juvia says "You guys got it wrong we are just friends," Lucy tries again weakly.

Just then Natsu walks up to the bar, "Hey whatcha talking about," he says giving his signature grin causing a certain mage to blush even more and hide deeper into the scarf as the other girls just smirk at her and walk off.

"N-nothing important Natsu! Say did you find us a job I would really like to go on one now," she says quickly before Mirajane can say much.

"Oh yea, got us a good one, we get to beat up some bandits and the pay is pretty good," he says excited for a fight.

"Ok I'll write you guys down for that job," Mirajane says as she pulls out a bowl of fire, "say Natsu why don't you have some breakfast first, Lucy and I where having the most interesting conversation," she says as Lucy eyes open wide.

"Oh yea what about?" he asks as he sits down and starts inhaling the fire.

"Oh nothing! Just girl stuff! Clothes and shoes and makeup stuff!" Lucy says quickly and flustered as Mirajane smiles sweetly.

"And also about Lucy's first times," she says and gets Natsu's attention, "First times?" he asks completely focused, though they think him clueless Natsu knows all about relationships and the such and hearing about Lucy's first time has him feeling a bit uneasy. "What do you mean?" he asks as Lucy begins thinking fast.

"What I mean is-" just then Lucy grabs Natsu's bowl, opens his mouth shoves all the fire in there, grabs him by the collar and runs out the guild.

"Oh my," the woman says standing there smiling.

"I'm really sorry Natsu please forgive me!" Lucy begs as Natsu gets his breathing under control *Damm she is strong* he thinks as he holds his neck.

""You're really strong Luce," he finally says he gets it under control, and Lucy begins the play with the tips of the scarf, "Y-you're not mad at me for dragging you like that?" she asks timidly, she wouldn't know what to do if he was mad at her.

"Nah, it's fine, besides it not like it's the first time a girl has been rough on me," he says not realizing how it sounds.

*I guess he's already been in a few relationships then..* Lucy thinks feeling a bit worse with the thought of Natsu being with another girl.

"Oh looks like we left Happy behind again," he says getting Lucy out of her thoughts ," oh no.. he's going to be upset again and-" she stops as she feels something land on her head and sees a familiar tail in her face. She reaches up and grabs hold of the fuzzball and brings him to eye level.

"You really do hate me don't you! I just wanna be your friend!," Says Happy crying hysterically and again Lucy feels horrible ,"Happy I'm so sorry I didn't mean to leave you behind," she begins as Happy begins to fly.

"You're a liar! Mirajane said you left me behind so you can have Natsu to yourself! You're mean Lucy!" he says and flies away. Lucy has a feeling of dejavu and looks towards Natsu, "I guess he going back to Carla again," she says as Natsu looks pensive.

"No this time he really is upset," he says as Lucy pales, "she turns back towards the small dot that is now Happy, "Happy I'm really sorry!" she yells and slumps in defeat *I just can't get a break today..* she cries to herself.

A few days later heading back to the guild on the streets of magnolia, Lucy walked slumped as Natsu walked even more cheerful than ever. "Cheer up Luce, you were just living up to the fairy tail name!" he says as Lucy just groans, "but I feel awful about it, I'm the princess, I should've had more control than that." She says sadly and bumps into Natsu's chest not even having noticed that he stopped and turned around, now blushing slightly at how close they are and that smile he is giving her isn't helping at all.

"Luce don't worry about it, the townspeople weren't angry about it at all, they even agreed with what you did, so what we lost a few jewels, you did the right thing," he says as he patts her head making her try to hide in the scarf again but was smiling *He always knows what to say.*

*There's that smile.. she isn't the same if she isn't smiling* Natsu thinks to himself, "Now come on, let's go to the guild," he says grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the guild. *He's holding my hand! Do I hold his hand back?! I hope I don't get sweat hands! They're so large and warm.. my heart's going crazy right now!* Lucy thinks through a burning face.

Once they get to the guild Natsu let's go of her, much to her disappointment, and kicks open the doors, "Ey we're back!" he yells as the lively guild gives greetings, "Welcome back you two, how did the job go?" Mirajane asks as Natsu and Lucy walk up to the counter.

"It was awesome! We beat up the bad guys, destroyed a bank and got paid a good amount, not the full amount but eh," he says as he sits on the stool next to Lucy.

"Wow pyro, you can't do a job without destroying something huh," Gray says from a bench with his shirt off.

"What you say you popsicle!" Natsu yells back headbutting into the ice wizard, "you heard me you ash for brains!" he yells back starting another brawl.

"Natsu!" everyone hears master yell, "a bank this time! Do you have any idea how much paper work this is!" he yells as everyone chuckles and looks at the dragon.

"Relax Gramps, the townspeople weren't even upset about it and besides this time it wasn't me," he says smiling proudly as the old man formed a tic on his forhead,.

"Not you, if it wasn't you then show me who did so I can lay some punishment on the scoundrel and-" just then Lucy stands next to Natsu looking really sad and ashamed with her head down.

"LUCY!" Everyone yells surprised as she cowers slightly under everyone's gaze.

"Master it wasn't Natsu it was me.. I didn't control myself and I ended up destroying the bank and causing you trouble I'm really sorry!" she says as she looks up to the master with slightly teared eyes. "I'll accept any punishment for my actions," she says as she bows slightly.

Everyone sees her timid form and how sad she was and instantly felt bad, then turned to glare at their master for making her feel that way.

The small man begins sweating at the glares he's getting, not to mention that he feels really bad for making the young woman feel so bad "Oh Lucy, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you.. I would never want my precious jewels I mean children to feel upset," he says as everyone sweatdrops at that. "But how did you and not Natsu end up destroying it?" he asks now kindly.

"Oh it was awesome!" Natsu yells as he jumps on stage with Lucy getting everyone's attention, and everyone moves closer to hear him, "So on the job we were suppose to find these bandits that were doing something I don't remember we just had to beat them up!" he says as everyone expected him to not know why he was punching something, "and we ended up catching them as they were robbing a bank,"

 **Flashback**

"Natsu we have to be careful, they have hostages inside," Lucy says as she crawls behind Natsu in the banks ventilation system, "I know Luce, but I still think that this would be easier if we just blasted through the doors and beat everyone up." He says bored that they are sneaking in, "but they might hurt a hostage if we did that so we can't," the blond counters.

"Well anyway we're here," Natsu says and he looks through a vent lookingdown at a few tied up hostages and guards with magic guns surrounding them.

"Boss they police have us surrounded, what do we do," a thug says as he looks out a window. The boss looks around at the hostages and sees a woman with a baby in her arms, "hehe we just need a meat shield, and in this case the smaller the better," he says as the woman sees him walking towards her staring at her child, "No stay away!" she yells trying to crawl away but the man grabs hold of her hair.

"Shut up bitch, give me that baby or I'll kill you both right now!" he says aiming a gun at her, Lucy's blood begins to boil at this point and she's seeing red, watching this man pull a baby from it's mothers arms set her on fire, and quite literally for her partner which causes the vents to melt and they both fall in with a loud crash.

"What the hell!" the thugs aim their weapons at the Intruders, just as the police rushed in using the diversion for a chance to get in. Now it's a showdown, "all of you get back!" the boss yells as he holds on to the baby, the police see the baby and step back a little, "good now I want I ride out of here without being followed or this baby gets it!" he yells aiming the gun at the baby, "you're despicable," the other hostages say around him.

"Theres no way you're getting away! Just put the baby down and give yourself up!" Lucy says as she gets her magic whip and the maiden key, and righteous anger in her eyes. Natsu knows he can't do anything, if he attacks he might hurt the baby but Lucy has a plan.

"Yea right Blondie! I'll get out if here even if I have to kill this little shit!" he yells poking the baby with the gun agitating it.

"This is your last warning! Put the baby down.." Lucy says through gritted teeth as her key shines slightly.

"Where's the car!" the man yells," you all don't think I'm serious, maybe I'm not clear," he lifts the gun from the baby and pushes a button and a knife comes out, "Ill start carving this thing in 5 seconds if I don't see a car!" he yells not noticing the small shaking the ground is making.

"5!...4!...3!..." he counts lowering the knife.

"You've made a grave mistake," Lucy says.

"2!...1—" just then a hole opens up under him and as he falls in he drops the baby in which Virgo pops out from under and gently catches the baby, she jumps to Lucy and hands off the child. Everyone is shocked and the police use the distraction to shoot or pin the remaining thugs as Lucy gently hands off the baby to the mother and helps with the other thugs.

"You stupid bitch!" the boss yells as he jumps out of the hole with claws on his hands, a weak take over magic.

"Ill kill you all!" as he lunges towards the mom and baby but gets stopped by a whip of stars and follows the whip to the women that has the whip with an evil look in her eyes.

She then proceeds to swing the man around slamming him into walls floors windows even the ceiling, and ended up breaking through most of everything to the point where half the bank has crumbled down. When she finally stops the police citizens and even Natsu look at her terrified.

"Oh no… I broke the bank.."

 **Flashback end**

Natsu finishes his story as Lucy just looks bashful and everyone just stares quietly.

…"YEAH! Woooow! You showed him Lucy!" Everyone screamed out their cheers of approval.

She just watches shocked that they approve of her being so destructive.

"See Luce, we all think you did the right thing, besides now you've officially destroyed something unnecessary in a mission so you fit in even more!" Natsu says with a grin.

"Though I hate the paperwork, what you did was the perfect example of what a fairy tail mage is, a loving person with a heart for family and a force to be reckoned with!" the master yells as the guild cheers again.

Lucy smiles happily as the guild cheers and starts partying at Lucy's actions and the destruction of her first building.

Now sitting at a table Lucy is surrounded by friends, "I am very proud of you Lucy," Erza begins, "I believe you did the right thing." She says as Mirajane agrees, "Yes, you have nothing to be ashamed of," she says.

"Thank you guys, but I can't help to think if there was a better way, what would you two have done?" she asks. Both girls suddenly have shadows cover their eyes as their magic begins to manifest and begin to shake the whole area as a very scary feeling spreads thoughout the guild.

"Ok! Nevermind!" she says terrified as the two begin to calm down. "Death would've been too good for him," Mirajane says sweetly.

On a change of subject, Mirajane begins her plan again.

"So Lucy, about Natsu," she begins as the girl begins to fidget. "You might want to go on the offensive," she says confusing the girl.

"What do you mean Mirajane?" she asks as Mira just smiles at here and points somewhere.

Lucy follows the finger and sees at the counter where Natsu was now sitting a girl with short white hair giggling next to Natsu.

"You're not the only one with eyes on him," Mirajane says as Lucy can't help but stare.

Somewhere in a wasteland and giant black mountain begins shaking., Cracks start appearing as it begins to fall apart, suddenly two giant black wings break out and stretch and a low deep growl can be heard followed by an evil voice, "Those disgusting creatures are still here.. those dragons!"

 **ALRIGHT PEOPLE, SORRY I TOOK A REALLY LONG TIME BUT I'LLTRY TO GET BACK INTO IT, ALSO IM THINKING ON DOING A FAIRY TAIL AND RWBY CROSSOVER. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. ALSO I NEVER KNEW THAT THERE WERE SO MANY SCAMMERS IN THE WORLD, IVE BEEN TRYING TO SELL MY XBOX ONE AND SO FAR EVERYONE THAT HAS CONTACTED ME HAS TRIED TO SCAM ME, BECAREFUL AT THERE PEOPLES! PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Yo, so yea I've been gone for a while but now that I literally have all the time in the world, I can focus on writing this, and as always I own nothing but my laptop and whatever dignity I have left.

* * *

Lucy was busy pacing around in her room, ever since Mirajane told her about Lisanna's interest in Natsu, she hasn't been able to get it out of her mind. The moment she saw the white haired woman hugging Natsu she couldn't help but feel jealous and a bit of hate for the girl but as soon as she realized that, she felt ashamed and immediately excused herself from the guild hall. She has never been in love before, and she felt awful hating Lisanna when she has been nothing but nice to her.

"Gosh I'm a horrible person… what am I supposed to do now though… I know I'm in love with him and maybe she is too.." she says as she lays in her bed and grabs a pillow to her face and screams.

Back at the guild hall as fights were being fought and drinks were being drunk and mages were getting into drunken fights Mirajane happily cleaned dishes behind her counter as Levy walks up to her to order some food.

"Hey Mira can I get a bowl of wings and some metal and also, have you seen where Lucy went?" She asks the white hair devil, who just smiles at her as she grabs the items and looks at the metal knowingly.

"I'm sure she went home, probably to think on things, and by things I mean a pink haired mage," she says smiling as Levy looks at her strangely. "Mira… you did something didn't you." Levy accuses as Mira keeps smiling.

"Oh my whatever do you mean? It's not like I told Lucy that my little sister also wants Natsu for her own," she says giggling.

"What are you talking about Mira, Lisanna is dating Freed remember," Levy says as she starts collecting the items, "and why would you tell Lu-chan that anyway?" she asks as she stares at the woman.

"Oh I haven't forgotten, but I'm sure Lucy doesn't know that, so I just wanted to give her a little push." She says as she starts imaging the future she wants for Lucy and Natsu, "Oh I just cant wait to see the babies!" she says as Levy decides to do a tactical retreat before Mirajane tries to do something to her.

"Levy-chan!" the she-devil says as Levy freezes while creeping away halfway across the guild heading towards the table that Gajeel is in, "Y-yes Mira?" she says hoping to not be her next target. "Make sure Gajeel doesn't bite your fingers when you feed him that metal!" she announces as everyone in the guild starts whistling and laughing as Levy gets red and just runs and hides behind Gajeel who is also slightly blushing. "SHUT YER TRAPS YA IDIOTS!" Gajeel screams out still blushing as some mages start making kiss noises and yelling things like I wove you.

"Defending your woman is a man!" Elfman yells as the guild laughs even more and Gajeel finally cracks, "THAT'S IT!" He yells as he throws a table to Elfman who ends up flying into Natsu who was looking for Lucy.

"What was that for you metal pole!" he yells to Gajeel as he grabs Elfman and throws him to Gajeel who ducks as Elfman flies by and hits Gray who now stands up holding Elfman.

"Dammit ashes for brains you want some!?" he yells as he throws the poor man around starting a whole new fight in the guild, unfortunately leaving a lonely Levy who was indeed planning on feeding the iron dragon.

* * *

The next day Lucy is sitting alone at a table in the guild still thinking on what Mirajane said. She sighs not noticing Natsu walking in with Happy still asleep on his head.

Natsu had a horrible morning, first he and happy can't catch any fish, next they find out they have no money to buy breakfast and finally when they go to Mira's place for breakfast no one ends up being home so they spend the whole morning starving. So now he's hungry and irritated and expecting the whole day to be bad. Until he walks into the guild. The first person he sees is Lucy sitting at a table and he immediately forgets whatever was bugging him. His morning scowl softens as he looks at the blond mage.

"Morning Luce!" he yells walking to her with his signature grin as the woman looks up to him.

The second she hears his voice and looks up she sees his smile and automatically smile back. His smile makes her heart beat so much faster and she just feels happy with him around.

"Good morning Natsu," she says as he sits in front of her and puts happy down on the table where Lucy begins to pet him. "How are you this morning Natsu?" she asks as said boy falls flat on the table surprising her.

"So hungry.. no breakfast.." he says weakly as Lucy comes out of her shock and starts giggling. "Hmm," she looks to Mira's counter and sees a sign there that says she won't be coming in today because she's on a family trip, "doesn't look like Mirajane will be here today to make breakfast," she says as Natsu only groans.

"Morning Lu-chan!" Levy says plopping down next to Lucy, "Good morning Levy" she replies as more of her friends sit with them. Next to the groaning dragon Erza and Juvia sit down and with Lucy and Levy, Cana sits down with a beer already in hand.

"Good morning everyone," Lucy says happily as the girls greet her back.

"So what's wrong with him?" Cana asks poking Natsu checking if he's alive, "He's just really hungry," Lucy replies wishing she had a snack or something for him.

"Hmm, a good breakfast is always necessary for a mage to be at tip top shape," Erza says sagely, "Mirajane told Juvia that she will not be here today, so breakfast wont be served this morning," Juvia says as Natsu only groans more.

"I'm gonna die of hunger.." Natsu says as he begins withering away. "Is there anything we can do for him?" Lucy asks hoping to help her friend.

"Well I'm sure Mira wouldn't mind as long as you left money on the counter but he can go into the kitchen and cook something up for himself," Levy says joining Cana in the poking game.

"I don't have any money.." Natsu says in tears. "If Gray was in Natsus position Juvia wouldn't hesitate to feed him," she says as she also joins in poking the mage.

"I have an idea!" Erza yells slamming her fist onto the table not realizing it was actually Natsu's head and scaring the other women, "I'll take Natsu with me to hunt for food!" she yells smiling at her brilliant plan.

"Umm why don't I just cook for him instead?" Lucy says without thinking. Then suddenly turning red as she notices all the girls grinning at her.

"Ohoo?" Cana blurts out somehow already drunk and winking at Lucy.

"W-what?! I was just suggesting that I can help by making him breakfast as a friend!" she blurts out quickly.

"Of course as a friend," Levy says while smirking, "we never said anything for you to do it as anything other than a friend." She says smiling widely now.

Feeling cornered the blond does what is now becoming a habit, she grabs the groaning dragon and runs to the kitchen leaving everyone behind laughing other than Erza who is just confused.

* * *

Now at the kitchen with a blushing blond and a still starving dragon, Lucy finally noticing what she did drops Natsu," Natsu I'm so sorry for dragging you like that again!" she yells apologetically while Natsu just stands smiling, "It's fine I don't mind if you're a little rough on me," he says not knowing what his words are doing to the blushing blond.

"So are you really gonna cook something up for me?" he says hopeful for some breakfast and also the alone time with Lucy is just a plus for him.

"If you don't mind, I'm not the best chef but I can at least make something decent.." she says bashfully.

'Oh my Mavis.. I'm going to cook for him… I have to do my best!' she thinks to herself as her heart begins to race in her chest.

She looks around the kitchen and starts moving around to grab utensils and ingredients that she'll need for the meal. Natsu sits on a chair watching as she moves around grabbing things and starts feeling like he's in a trance. The way she gently grabs everything, her fluid movements, and her smile as she does everything makes him forget even his hunger, now with her back to him as she starts cutting some onions she turns to look at him saying something but he doesn't hear anything.

To him when she turned smiling all he saw was her perfect figure, her flowing golden hair, those adorable eyes and angelic smile along with a nostalgic glow begins to beam off her. He stares at her as if she is the most amazing thing he has ever seen until- "Natsu!" Lucy says almost yelling.

"Aye Sir!" Natsu yells standing up finally out of his trance causing Lucy to giggle at his weirdness, "I asked if you don't mind eggs with onions," she says as she turns back to cutting them.

"Yea I'm fine with that, thanks Luce," he says as he sits back down to admire her again without realizing what he is doing. Now that he thinks more on it, he's seen this scene somewhere before. He can't seem to remember where until Lucy starts humming and that's when it hit him.

 **FLASHBACK**

Mirajane happily hums as she makes breakfast at her home kitchen while Natsu sits nearby still somewhat sleepy. He sees Laxus walk in and notices how he just stares at Mira for a bit smiling slightly then goes behind her and wraps his arms around her as she stands in front of the stove, he remembers seeing all this but not understanding what was happening then went back to sleep.

 **END**

Lucy happily continues what she's doing moving from cutting everything, cracking eggs and mixing ingredients, and finally Natsu hears sizzling and sees Lucy at the stove with an apron on that makes her look adorable and when he smells the food he can't resist so he decides to go look.

Lucy carefully looks over the eggs and bacon on the stove, she want's it to be perfect, her cooking will make a huge impression on Natsu and she wants to look her best to him. "Smells so good," she hears and freezes in place.

Looking over her is Natsu and she can feel his chest slightly pressing on her back as he leans forward to look. Immediately her heart starts racing, her face heats up and she loses all thought.

"Wow Luce that looks amazing," he says as his warm breath brushes against her cheek making her feel a shiver up her back Him being right behind her makes her feel a sense of security, and a feeling of warmth that she wanted to feel more of. 'Please put your arms around me' is all Lucy can think of at the moment as she leans back into him without thinking which does not go unnoticed by Natsu.

He feels her lean back into him, her hair softly touching his cheek and he can smell a sweet strawberry scent which he thinks is so much better than the food in front of them. She is slightly shorter than him which makes it feel like she fits exactly where she is, he can't explain it but it feels like having her there is exactly where she's supposed to be, remembering the image of Laxus and Mira he slowly starts raising his hands, Lucy brings her hands to her chest almost as if she was holding her heart in them, and Natsu hands gently reach her shoulders.

Her heart is screaming at this point but the moment she feels his hands touch her its almost as if it everything stopped, she felt his hands gently slide down following her arms, and following up to her hands as she can feel his arms beginning to fully envelope her but then he stops.

Natsu's looking wide eyed at his hands that have became claws not understanding why he was transforming.

"Natsu!" Happy yells flying through the door as the mages immediately separate from each other.

"Levy said that Lucy was making food for us!" Happy says flying in circles happily.

"The food!" Lucy suddenly remembers as she looks at the stove and feels relieved as it hasn't burned yet, she turns off the fire and turns to face Natsu only to see him not there.

"Natsu?..."

* * *

"RAAAAAHHHH" Natsu yells as punches through a giant boulder in the mountains, ever since he sprinted out of the guild hall his transformation wouldn't stop no matter how hard he tried. "What the hell is going on with me!?" he yells desperately trying to stop.

"Yer an idiot that's what's going on," Gajeel says standing next to a tree as Wendy who is also there looks confused.

"What're you guys doing here?' Natsu asks never noticing that they were there.

"Gajeel why did you bring me here?" Wendy asks since she had no idea what was going on, all she knew was that there was a strange smell at the guild which caused Gajeel to immediately grab her and bolt out of the guild hall chasing the smell.

"Cuz there's something we need to talk about, especially since hot and horny over there can't get himself right," he says with a stern face.

Hearing him say that causes Wendy to blush as she looks to Natsu, who is now just as confused.

"Whaddya trying to say?" Natsu asks, " do you know whats going on with me?" he continues as Gajeel just nods to him.

"What's going on then?" Natsu asks as Gajeel just sighs.

"You found your mate," Gajeel says as the other dragons just stare at him.

"My what?" Natsu asks even more confused.

"Yer mate you idiot!" Gajeel yells this time ,"and your lust for her was stinking up the whole guild!" he finishes as Wendy has a look of realization.

"That was Natsu's lust?" she asks blushing madly now.

"Yea, seems salamander has found love gihi," Gajeels says smiling a little then immediately losing it.

"You mean I'm in love with Lucy?" Natsu asks as Gajeel just nods to him. "Oh" he says with a slight blush and a little smile forming.

This time instead of blushing, Wendy smiles brightly "Oh wow you're in love with the princess?! That's awesome!" she yells happily, "No it's not!" Gajeel says scowling surprising the other mages there.

"Why not," Natsu asks almost dangerously, "you got something against her or something?" he asks looking ready to fight.

"No, it's not bunny girls fault that this is bad, its ours for being dragons," Gajeel says almost sadly.

"What do you mean, what does being a dragon have to do with this?" Wendy asks almost scared of knowing why.

"We can't mate with humans that's why," Gajeel says leaning on a tree now, " we can be friends we can fight together we can eat and drink together, but we cant date or marry or stay together forever," he says.

Not that he had thought of dating anyone yet but Natsu felt annoyed by that, " I still don't get it," he says as Wendy agrees, "I don't understand either, can you please explain Gajeel?" Wendy asks feeling very concerned now.

Gajeel just sighs, he hates explaining things, but this is really important "This is what my Grandma said when we were still in the caged fights," he says as the other two listen.

"Wait your grandma took care of you?" Natsu asks, "Where is she now?" he asks hoping to be able to talk to the old dragon.

"She's… dead.." Gajeel said turning away from the mages to hide the hurt in his eyes.

"Oh my.." Wendy gasps and feels saddened by the news, "How?" Natsu asks as Gajeel faces them, "Same way as your aunt, her transformation was out of control, but she destroyed the hell out of that place before she died," he said with a tiny smirk, " just like she said she would" he said almost in a whisper tone.

"My uncle died the same way.." Wendy said as tears rolled down her cheeks as she remembered the man who raised her while they were all locked up for fights.

"When we escaped I went back to where he was only to see a lot of destruction and his dead body in the middle of it.." she says sadly.

The other two look at her with sympathy, they both see her as a little sister and seeing her hurt really tears them up inside, but Wendy wipes her tears and gives a strong look, making the other two proud.

"What does this have to do with falling in love?" she asks going back to the original topic.

"This is what my grandma told me," Gajeel starts,

"We aren't human, our original forms are of giant dragons and whenever we want to mate we return to our original forms because originally we would fall in love and mate with another dragon, we can't act on our feelings of love to humans because we'll start losing focus and start turning back into what we really are," he finishes as the other two start understanding.

"You mean we can't hug or even k-kiss?" Wendy asks shyly.

Gajeel nods to this too, "It takes mental focus for us to keep this form, if we let our emotions get the better of us we'll lose focus and turn back.

"There must be a way though," Wendy asks hopeful.

"We are the last of our kind," Gajeel says, "we can only mate to another dragon of our kind and as far as we each have searched and know, there are non," he says as the other two realize this in shock.

"You mean we are it?" Natsu asks shakily.

"Yea… we are the last dragons to ever exist, Natsu, unless you want to transform into a dragon in front of bunny girl you can't act on any feelings you feel for her and even if she accepted it, you couldn't mate, be seen in public or anything pretty much." Gajeel says thinking he explained everything enough.

"But what about you and Levy?!" Wendy asks and Gajeel just looks away ignoring the pain in his heart at the mention of his shrimp, "it'll never happen."

"But doesn't that mean we'll just be alone?" she asks sadly as the older dragons just stay quiet.

"You won't be alone Wendy," Natsu says, "We'll always have each other," he says as Wendy smiles sadly and shakes her head.

"I'll always be happy to have you guys with me, but to never be able to love, to be truly happy with someone else… you and Lucy, and you and Levy," Wendy says in tears, "it's not fair! I'm still young but even I want to fall in love, and have a beautiful wedding, and be a mother one day… but we can't have any of that.." she says feeling even worse, her cheery attitude quickly falling apart as years of bottled up emotions finally start pouring out.

"Why is fate so cruel to us," she whispers, "it robs us of our families, our childhood filled with death and violence, we have to lie to our friends about who we truly are and our futures are full of solitude and extinction and even our hearts robbed of any chance of love!" she cries as Natsu wraps his arms tightly around her as she cries out her frustration.

"Don't you want know if Lucy feels the same way about you Natsu?" Wendy asks softly, Natsu doesn't answer so Wendy turns to Gajeel, "Don't you at least want to have a chance, an opportunity to be with Levy?" she asks him.

Gajeel keeps facing the other way.

'Of course its what they want' Wendy thinks to herself.

"We can't risk others knowing who we really are or the hunters that caged us once may find us and hurt those we care about until we go back to fighting in cages," Natsu says adding to list of misery that they're destined to. "We have to lock our hearts, so that we don't hurt others" he says even though he feels a painful pang in his chest as the image of Lucy flashes in his mind.

"Cheer up Wendy, we can still be friends with everyone," Natsu says smiling to Wendy as she looks up to him, "and everyone at Fairy Tail is so damm nosey and friendly that we'll never feel alone anyway," he says getting a soft smile from Wendy.

"C'mon lets head back,its already noon and I'm sure there's someone who needs your healing magic right now anyway," he says as Wendy giggles and the three start heading down the mountain towards the guild.

They all want to act cheery and happy but on the inside they all feel that heaviness in their heart, that pain of what is truly happening to them.

Natsu thinks of Lucy smiling at him again, 'If only her healing magic could cure this pain..'

* * *

Lucy still in the kitchen sitting alone at a table with two dishes in front of her, one already eaten by a blue cat, and the other, now becoming very cold.

"….Natsu"


End file.
